La persona más importante de mi vida, eres tú
by Hongo-Mio
Summary: Kyoko se siente muy preocupada por la extraña situación que vivió Ren luego del choque en la locación de Dark Moon. Al haber visto antes la misma expresión en el rostro de su senpai, cree que él le esconde algo ¿Logrará saber la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor disculpen mis errores, que estoy segura que los tengo... jejeje... La escritura nunca fue mi fuerte, pero mi imaginación es muy hiperactiva y tenía que hacer algo con ella... jajaja... Estoy abierta a escuchar cualquier clase de crítica, negativa o positiva. No importa. Creo que de los errores se aprende y tener la oportunidad de que alguien te diga lo que está mal algo muy bueno. Mi historia empieza a partir del capítulo 166.**

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece es propiedad absoluta de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

La sangre que lo paralizaba, los gritos de ella, el cuerpo de Rick tirado sobre el asfalto. Todo, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla que lo paralizó por completo, olvidando donde estaba y quién era ahora. Bueno, hasta que siento unas cálidas manos en la suya.

Al principio estaba confundido, no encontraba la razón por la cual su kohai estaba allí y con esa expresión en su rostro. Lucia preocupada. Estaba preocupada por él. Fue ahí cuando algo en su corazón se encendió, luego su voz…

-Tsuruga-san, ¿éstas bien?

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Puedes oírme?... Mi voz…- Kyoko no podía ocultar su preocupación ante la situación en la que se encontraba su muy estimado senpai.

-Sí, te escucho perfectamente- Todo era tan extraño para él. Primero se había encontrado en una fría y horrible pesadilla, pero ahora estaba en el más cálido y adorable sueño. Con solo ver su dulce rostro podía sentir como sus preocupaciones, miedos y culpas se evaporaban.

Sentía que podía volver a empezar. Ya no cabían dudas, ella era su amuleto protector.

-Tsuruga-kun la ambulancia viene en camino- Ren levantó la vista

-Agradezco mucho su preocupación director Ogata pero me encuentro perfectamente-

-De ningún modo, creo que lo mejor será que te revise un médico para asegurarnos de que estás completamente bien- Replicó Ogata

-Yo también opino lo mismo que Ogata-san, Tsuruga-san debes cuidar mejor de tu cuerpo. El choque fue muy fuerte, ¿qué tal si te lastimaste en alguna parte y tienes alguna herida interna? El hecho de que no la veas no quiere decir que no esté allí. Creo que lo mejor será que te revise un médico y te hagan un chequeo completo sólo para estar seguros. Además yo estaba muy preocupada Tsuruga-san, la forma en que te veías me hizo pensar que algo malo te pasaba. Por favor, Tsuruga-san ve al hospital-

_-Si por esas casualidades de la vida tengo alguna herida, estoy seguro que en este mismo instante me sanó. Por Dios, ella estaba preocupada por mí. Esa mirada suya ya me lo había advertido pero escuchar esas palabras de sus labios es aún mucho mejor- _Pensó Ren

-Es verdad Ren. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti al ver que no reaccionabas. También creo que lo mejor es que sigas el consejo del director Ogata y de Kyoko-chan. Yo te acompañaré y también le comunicaré al presidente de la situación-

Un profundo suspiro escapó de la boca de Ren.

-Está bien, iré- _En realidad no tengo ninguna intención de ir. Pero tampoco quiero seguir preocupando más a Mogami-san, iré sólo para tranquilizarla- _

-Tsuruga-san, me apena decir esto pero debo irme para continuar con la filmación de Box-R-

-Está bien Mogami-san, comprendo perfectamente. Es tu trabajo y debes cumplir con tus obligaciones. No te preocupes, estaré bien- Le dedicó una sonrisa tan angelical que Kyoko creyó derretirse en ese mismo instante.

-Gracias Tsuruga-san- Ella también le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Yashiro-san, por favor cuida de Tsuruga-san-

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan, todo estará bien a partir de ahora-

-Me retiro- Kyoko se inclinó y fue dirigió a la locación de Box-R

Ogata-san hablaba con algunos miembros del staff mientras que Ren seguía sentado en el asiento del auto y Yashiro estaba parado junto a él. Al ver que estaban solos, el manager se dirigió a su amigo y cliente.

-Ren, me tenías realmente asustado. Nadie podía hacerte volver a la realidad. Varios miembros del staff te hablaron pero tú no respondías a sus llamadas. Incluso te sentaron, pero no te percataste de ello en ningún momento, sólo seguías paralizado, totalmente absorto en tus pensamientos. No fue hasta que Kyoko-chan tomó tu mano que tú reaccionaste- Al oír todo esto Ren quedó muy sorprendido.

_-¿Varias personas intentaron hacerme reaccionar? ¿Cuándo fue que sucedió todo eso y no me enteré? Tan sólo recuerdo haber visto a Kyoko tomando mi mano y luego la dulce voz de ella- _

-¿Ren? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, disculpa Yashiro, sólo estoy sorprendido por lo que me dices. Eso es todo-

-Te entiendo. Es algo increíble que nadie haya podido hacer nada por ti excepto ella. Aunque es muy romántico también- Yashiro miró a Ren con una cara entre pícara y diabólica mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

-Oh cielos Yashiro, ni en situaciones como estas tú no dejas de molestarme…- Ren suspiró profundo y dirigió su mirada en dirección opuesta a la de su manager. Con ese gesto le hizo entender a su amigo que no quería tratar más el tema.

De todos modos había sido en vano porque la ambulancia que lo llevaría al hospital ya había llegado.

La filmación de Box-R había terminado sin problemas. Sin embargo, los rumores de que Kyoko-chan había sido la única capaz de hacer reaccionar al galán más deseado de Japón habían circulado por toda la locación. Todo gracias al gran chismoso director Anna Kazutoyo.

También estaba Tugumi que se había mostrado molesta ante Kyoko porque estaba muy celosa. Ella no sólo había logrado ingresar al lugar de filmación por haber sido parte del elenco sino que también fue la única capaz de despertar a Tsuruga Ren del shock. Le tenía envidia desde el momento en que Kyoko desplegó sus magnificas dotes actorales como Natsu, más aún ahora que había podido ver que la estrecha relación que esta mantenía con su senpai. Por su parte Natsu era ajena a las razones del enojo de su amiga. Sin embargo, el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Tugumi le resultó divertido y lejos de importarle los motivos aprovecho el momento para hacer de su amiga el objeto de burlas y comentarios sarcásticos.

El lema de la líder el grupo era claro "_No importa quién sea, mientras sea divertido"_

-En el hotel-

Había sido un día atípico y Kyoko seguía preocupada por su senpai.

-Ni-san, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

-¿A qué te refieres Setsu?-

-Ni-san no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien que me refiero a lo que sucedió esta tarde en la filmación. Puedes haber engañado a los demás diciendo que tu cabeza quedó en blanco y que no recuerdas nada. Pero yo sé que fue mucho más grave de lo que aparenta porque es la segunda vez que te he visto con esa expresión en tu rostro-

Cain gruñó y desvió la vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ren no quería hablar de ese tema, mucho menos con ella. Kyoko era justamente la persona que él más quería esconder su pasado.

Recordar sus años de adolescencia y la muerte de Rick era algo muy doloroso para él. Pero sólo pensar que Kyoko huiría de él si supiera quién era realmente y todo lo malo que había hecho, eran una docena de puñaladas en la espalda. Algo que no quería vivir ni en la peor de sus pesadillas.

-Ni-san…- Ren notó algo extraño en la voz de ella y al girar su rostro confirmó sus sospechas.

-Por favor no llores Setsu, no quieres que sientas mal por mi culpa-

-Si no quieres verme así, entonces dime qué fue lo que sucedió esta tarde- Sus ojos le suplicaban que le dijera la verdad, pero no podía y eso lo lastimaba.

-Por favor Setsu, no insistas-

-¿Es qué acaso no confías en mí, Ni-san? Soy tu hermana después de todo. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te ocurre? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo preocupada que estoy? De…- No pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por Ren.

-Si realmente estas preocupada por mí, entonces no preguntes más y no llores. No hay cosa que me lastime más que verte triste y llorar, Setsu. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida- _Qué irónico hasta esta mañana creía que este papel no era más que una tortura y sin embargo en este preciso momento camuflé mis sentimientos a través de Cain- _Hablas como si no te entendiera y eso no es cierto, no hay nadie en este mundo que te comprenda mejor que yo. Tú dolor, es mi dolor, Setsu-

-Niii-saaaaan….- Setsu hizo un encantador puchero y se largo a llorar de nuevo. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas ante las conmovedoras palabras de su hermano, apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Cain. Este la rodeó con sus brazos mientras le daba un cálido beso en el pelo.

Las palabras de su Ni-san la hicieron emocionar al igual que las palabras de su estimado sensei, cuando interpretó el papel de Kuon. Del mismo modo que aquella vez, Kyoko olvidó por completo y se dejó llevar por su corazón. Ella nunca había tenido una familia. Los padres de Shotaro no podían contar como familiares después de todo, no luego de que ella se diera cuenta de que no había sido más que una criada. No habían sido malos, por el contrario ellos le tenían cariño a Kyoko. Pero su cariño era el de un empleador para con su empleado. Desde que era muy niña, Kyoko había sido una persona muy responsable, considerada, dedicada y trabajadora. Estas eran las verdaderas razones por las cuales ellos habían llegado a apreciarla a ella. De haber sido una molestia, nunca la habrían aceptado.

Los dueños del Darumaya eran muy amables con ella y siempre le ayudaban y aconsejaban, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza y cariño como para considerarlos de esa manera. También estaba Kuu. Él era sin duda lo que ella hubiese querido como padre, alguien cariñoso y que no tenía vergüenza de demostrar su amor. Pero él estaba lejos y no podían mantener mucho contacto.

Sin embargo había alguien que siempre estaba para tenderle una mano cuando la necesitaba. Alguien que siempre ofrecía su ayuda desinteresadamente. Alguien que incluso la había ayudado más que su querida y hermosa amiga Kanae. Si él, su amado senpai. Él mismo que ahora estaba en problemas pero no era capaz de tener la suficiente confianza en ella como para decírselo- _Tal vez si fuera Bo, él le diría las razones de su extraño comportamiento_-Pensó Kyoko.

-_¿Por qué siempre debe ser así? ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san no acepta mi ayuda? ¿Es que acaso no confía en mí? Sin embargo él siempre espera que yo_ _apoye en él cada vez que un problema me aqueja. Aún cuando creo que sólo le causaré molestias como aquella vez en Karuizawa. Hubiera insistido de no ser por sus palabras. Fue tan cálido escucharlo decirme todo eso. Qué extraño, siento como si una pequeña llama se hubiera encendido en mi corazón. Si yo estoy mal, él también. Si, es maravilloso tener un hermano aunque sólo sea una actuación- Kyoko sonrió para si misma._

Ella poco a poco se fue despegando del abrazo.

-Ni-san, creo que tomaré una ducha y luego prepararé la cena. ¿Está bien?- Se disponía ir al baño cuando escuchó a Cain gruñir.

-Setsu, no estoy de ánimos para cenar. Tan sólo quiero descansar- Ella frunció el ceño y replicó.

-De ninguna manera te saltearás la cena. ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a tu cuerpo de esa manera! ¡Tienes un físico grande y sin embargo comes menos que yo! Eso de ninguna manera es saludable y para agravar más aún la situación tú insistes en no comer. ¿Qué pasará si te enfermas?-

-Tú cuidarás de mí-

-¡Qué actitud tan irresponsable es esa!-

Con unos encantadores ojos de cachorro dijo -¿Es qué acaso no quieres cuidar de tu hermano mayor, Setsu?- La pequeña hermanita se sentó en la orilla de la cama y llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Cain.

-Yo siempre cuidaré de ti aunque no enfermes, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque tú eres mi persona más importante. ¡Mi muy amado Ni-san!- Le dedicó una bella sonrisa a su hermano, le brindó un dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda y con eso se retiró al baño.

Ren estaba estufacto. No podía creer que la misma chica que lo había llamado playboy y que había sido incapaz de actuar sólo por un beso en la mejilla, ahora estaba actuando a Setsu con tanta naturalidad. Sus gestos, sus palabras, sus actitudes. Todo su comportamiento encajaba perfectamente con el personaje. Él sonrió para si mismo –_Cada día que pasa te vuelves más y más profesional Mogami-san. Ya no tengo dudas de que realmente disfrutas actuar. Aunque eso no quiere decir que se haya olvidado de la venganza. Si tan sólo se olvidara de ese idiota. Pero eso es imposible porque ese cretino aparece sin ser llamado. A veces me gustaría ser realmente un hada para hacer desaparecer a ese bastardo de este planeta. A ese estúpido perro también y cualquiera que se atreva a mirar con malas intenciones a mi Kyoko. O mejor aún llevarla a un lugar mágico y solitario, solos los dos y hacerla mía…-_ Ren tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados mientras se imaginaba la situación. Sin poder evitarlo una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en el espejo frente a él. Sintió vergüenza de si mismo por tener esas fantasías tan infantiles y esa tonta mirada en el rostro –_Si, Kyoko hace estragos no sólo en mi vida sino también en mi cerebro… Parezco un idiota enamorado… Bueno, lo soy después de todo…_- Ren escuchó como una puerta se abrió. La miró sorprendido.

-Setsu… ¿Ya terminaste de ducharte?-

-Si-

-¿Tan rápido?-

Setsu se rió –Si Ni-san, no me gusta estar mucho rato bajo la ducha. No me gustan que mis dedos parezcan pasas- Cain sólo la miró indiferente.

Ella preparó la cena tal como lo había prometido. Cain insistió en que no comería pero Setsu no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-_Dijiste que querías que te cuide, ¿verdad? Ja, ya lo verás…- _Pensó Setsu. Tomó el tazón de sopa entre sus manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Él estaba de espaldas a Setsu con los ojos cerrados. Cain sintió como el lado izquierdo de su colchón se hundía un poco.

-Ni-san, siéntame por favor- Mientras lo decía, pasó tiernamente su mano izquierda por el brazo izquierdo de Ren. Él hizo caso y miró el tazón.

-Setsu, ¿De nuevo con lo mismo?- Cain suspiró resignado, entonces vió como ella levantaba la cuchara y la llevaba a su boca.

-_¿Queeé? ¿Piensa darme de comer?- _Él estaba en shock -¿Qué haces?- Trató de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-Lo prometí. ¿Recuerdas? Dije que te cuidaría- Setsu le sonrió –Vamos, sé un buen chico y toma la sopa-

Ren aceptó de buena gana –Está deliciosa- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño -Aunque… Es muy injusto-

-¿Qué es muy injusto, Ni-san?- Setsu no entendía a que se refería su hermano.

-Me obligas a comer, pero tú no pruebas bocado- Dijo molesto

-¡Porque te estoy alimentado a ti, Ni-san! Luego comeré- Cain le arrebató la cuchara de su mano, la llenó con el líquido y la dirigió a la boca de ella.

-Si yo tomó toda la sopa tú no tendrás la oportunidad de probarla, Setsu-

-Eso no es cierto, la probé mientras la cocinaba-

-Tan sólo una última probada, ¿si?-

-¡_Noooo! ¡No me mires de nuevo con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado! ¡No, Setsu, no! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡Él sólo está poniendo excusas para no comer! ¡Eso es! –_Pensó Kyoko_- _¡No, no la tomaré. Tú sólo estas buscando una manera de saltarte la comida, Ni-san! ¿Tanto detestas la comida que con tanto esfuerzo preparé?- Setsu le mostró un encantador e infantil puchero.

-Ya te lo dije Setsu, ¿no es así? Tan sólo quiero que la pruebes. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer compartir una cucharada de sopa con mi hermanita? –Otra vez le mostró los ojos de cachorro abandonado- Si tanto te preocupa que coma, entonces compartiremos las verduras, el pescado y los onigiris también-

-De… ¿De verdad compartirías la comida conmigo Ni-san?- Kyoko estaba en shock, no podía entender el repentino arrebato por comer de su querido hermano mayor. Por su parte, Ren no estaba seguro de si era la deliciosa sopa o el hecho de compartir la cena con ella, pero sentía que se le abría cada vez más el apetito por cada segundo que pasaba-

-Claro que es verdad, ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? –El acercó de nuevo la cuchara y ella sorbió la sopa –Gracias Setsu, ya tenía la mano acalambrada de tanto esperar-

-Perdón Ni-san- Un adorable sonrojo se depositó en las suaves mejillas de Kyoko. Ella se paró y trajo consigo el resto de la cena. Ren estaba en el séptimo cielo, ellos no sólo estaban compartiendo la comida sino que también compartían los palillos y la cuchara al darse de comer mutuamente. Él sabía que ella sólo estaba actuando acorde al personaje o de otro modo nunca aceptaría algo como esto. Aún así, estaba feliz porque estaba recibiendo un montón de besos indirectos de ella. Claro que Kyoko no había caído en la cuenta de ello, sólo creía que alimentarse mutuamente era algo que un par de hermanos excéntricos como Cain y Setsu harían. Y ella no quería fracasar en su interpretación así que accedió sin problemas.

Mientras Cain se cepillaba los dientes, Setsu aprovechó ese tiempo para lavar los platos. Luego de haber terminado con las tareas domésticas, ella se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes también y ponerse la ropa de dormir.

-_¡Diablos! ¡Aún no puedo creer que haya comprado una ropa interior tan desvergonzada!- _Se recriminaba a si misma frente al espejo –_Esto- _Tomó la tanga entre sus manos y la colocó a la altura de sus ojos –_Esto de ningún modo debería considerarse como pijama, ni siquiera califica como ropa interior-_ A pesar de la vergüenza que la inundaba en ese momento, ella se vistió con su muy erótica ropa de dormir. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la habitación.

**Bueno, espero que alguien disfrute mi historia. Si recibo al menos un comentario, entonces continuaré... Bueno, besos y gracias **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic. Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a BeBu y a otaku21 por sus reviews. Realmente me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia. Me pone muy contenta. **

**Bueno, como ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier crítica. No importa si es positiva o negativa. Por favor, perdonen mis errores. Espero que les guste.**

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

Kyoko caminó desde el baño a la habitación, con los ojos plantados en el piso. No se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó.

–_Tranquila, a partir de este momento eres Setsu, no Kyoko. Él es Cain, no Tsuruga-san. Para ti, caminar semidesnuda frente a tu hermano es algo trivial- _Ella respiró hondo, se introdujo en el personaje y levantó la vista. Su hermano dormía todo arrollado y tenía la cara tapada con la sábana.

Setsu gruñó. Se acercó hasta la cama de Cain y le dijo –Ni-san, si vuelves a dormir de esa manera mañana te dolerá todo el cuerpo- Ren por su parte, fingía estar dormido. Su hermana al ver que él no despertaba, lo sacudió con sus brazos.

-Vamos Ni-san, despiértate… No es saludable que duermas en esta posición. Después te dolerá toda la espalda-

Ren ya no tenía escapatoria, haber simulado estar dormido no había dado resultado. De mala gana y gruñendo sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

Creyó que realmente estaba soñando cuando vio la entrepierna de Kyoko que estaba justo a la altura de sus ojos. – ¿_Qu…ee, queee diablos es eso? Esto no puede ser verdad. Realmente tiene que ser un sueño, uno muy bueno por cierto… _- Se pellizcó el antebrazo y al constatar que la situación era real, el asombro de él fue tan grande que quedó totalmente tieso como si fuera una estatua.

Por su parte, Kyoko se encontraba en una dura batalla mental por tratar de permanecer en el personaje. Cosa que no le estaba resultando nada fácil al ver a su "hermano" con la mirada fija en ese punto. Ella sentía como Setsu se iba evaporando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Así que decidió hacer algo rápido.

-Nii… Ni-san ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó ella y no pudo evitar sonar algo nerviosa.

Ren tragó saliva y dijo –Setsu ¿no crees que eso es algo atrevido?-

-¿Eso? ¿Atrevido?- Olvidando por completo el asunto de la entrepierna, se puso a analizar a que se estaría refiriendo Cain, pues no entendía a donde apuntaba su pregunta _– ¿Acaso estará hablando de la forma en que lo desperté?_-

-Sí, eso…- Él señaló su ropa interior y ella por fin comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo su hermano.

Sin poder disimular la vergüenza que la invadía, un pequeño sonrojo se depositó en sus mejillas. Innegable prueba de que Setsu estaba abandonando el cuerpo de Kyoko.

Al ver la adorable reacción de su kohai a Ren se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió para si mismo. No iba a dejar que esa oportunidad se le escapara de las manos. Ni esa ni ninguna otra, él aprovecharía al máximo la convivencia con ella. Entonces decidió molestarla un poco.

-Desde el principio a ti nunca te preocupó mi postura, ¿verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas Ni-san? ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa! ¡Te contracturarás todo si sigues durmiendo de esa manera!-

-No mientas Setsu. Tú sólo querías que viera tu nueva ropa interior ¿no es así? Supongo que te la has comprado tú porque yo no recuerdo haber elegido algo como eso para ti- Ren rió divertido. Le costaba realmente trabajo imaginarse a esa chica tan inocente comprando lencería erótica. Aunque la razón fuera su personaje, se rehusaba a creer en algo semejante.

Kyoko se llevó las manos a su cara para ocultar su sonrojo, que era cada vez más pronunciado. Debía encontrar una salida rápida o su actuación estaría perdida.

-_Tsuruga-san está actuando tan perfectamente como Cain. En cambio yo, a pesar de haberme prometido que no permitiría otro desliz, sigo cometiendo errores. ¡Un actor como él no debería tener una compañera como yo que no puede mantenerse en el personaje! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?-_

Pero antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo, su "hermano" preguntó.

-¿O… es que alguien te la obsequió?- El rostro de Cain se oscureció con ese pensamiento. Su mente analizaba la situación a la velocidad de la luz. – ¿_Podrá ser posible que algún pretendiente de ella se la haya regalado? Mmm… Si ese es el caso, mataré a ese bastardo con mis propias manos… No, espera un momento Ren. Ella nunca aceptaría algo como esto viniendo de un hombre. Probablemente ella lo abofetearía y luego quemaría esa cosa… Pero… ¿Qué tal si fue una amiga quién se la obsequió? Alguna amiga que secretamente esté enamorada de ella. No, no. Eso tampoco tiene sentido. Debo estar deliran…-_ Antes de que Ren pudiera seguir con sus desquiciadas deducciones fue interrumpido por la pequeña Heel.

-¡Por supuesto que no Ni-san! ¡Yo nunca aceptaría un regalo que no sea tuyo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar algo así?- Gritó Setsu desesperada.

Cain gruñó -Más vale que nunca aceptes un regalo que no venga de mí. Mucho menos algo como esto, Setsu- Contestó él muy serio -_Si, definitivamente estaba delirando… Pero es que no puedo estar tranquilo, no después de haberla visto con ese look de Natsu esta tarde… Por Dios, estaba tan hermosa… Eso no hace más que aumentar mi preocupación hasta límites insospechados-_

-Claro que no, Ni-san- Respondió ella más calmada. Las palabras de Cain habían hecho que el alma de Setsu volviera a su sitio.

-Aunque la hayas comprado tú, no quiero que uses esta clase de ropa. No quiero que nadie te vea vestir algo como esto-

-Es ropa de dormir y sólo Ni-san la puede ver- Con confianza y sensualidad, Setsu caminó unos pasos, giró con gracia y luego volvió hasta donde estaba su hermano. –_Maldita Setsu y sus estrafalarios espectáculos- _Pensó Kyoko, claro que esa clase de comentarios no debían salir de su boca si no quería estropear todo y desilusionar a su senpai con su falta de profesionalismo. Mucho menos ahora que había logrado que la hermanita volviera a su cuerpo.

Él por su parte, se sonreía de lado mientras la observaba desde la cabeza a los pies. –"_Sólo Ni-san la puede ver". Que palabras tan gratificantes… Es como si fuera música para mis oídos, aún cuando sea Setsu quién en realidad esté hablando- _Pensaba Ren.

-¿Te gusta Ni-san?- Ella lo miró provocativamente. Luego llevó su pulgar izquierdo al fino elástico de su tanga, tiró de este y quitó su dedo haciendo que el elástico golpeara en su adorable cuerpo.

-Mucho- Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír –_Realmente no sé si maldecir o aplaudir las extravagantes ideas del presidente… Es muy satisfactorio verla en estos atuendos… Pero mi entrepierna está respondiendo…-_

-Si tanto te gusta ¿Cuál es el problema, Ni-san? Ya te lo dije, nadie la verá excepto tú. ¡Ese es el privilegio que tienes por ser mi Ni-san!- Setsu no estaba dispuesta a perder otra batalla. Quería salirse con la suya a toda costa.

-_¿Cuál es el problema?_ _¡Todavía lo preguntas! Diablos, ya no tengo excusas para impedírselo… Y mucho menos puedo decirle lo que me está pasando… _ - Ren suspiró profundo –Está bien, si ese es el caso…- Dijo resignado-Setsu, creo que lo mejor será que te acuestes. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, ¿si?- _Si, por favor acuéstate y duérmete rápido…- _

-¡Claro Ni-san!- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches- Setsu se acostó en su cama pero tenía los ojos abiertos en dirección a él.

-¿Qué sucede Setsu?- _Necesito que se duerma rápido, no puedo permitir que ella vea mi erección-_

-Acuéstate derecho, Ni-san-

-_Ah, con que eso es… _- Pensaba Ren y sin poder resistirse dijo en un tono burlón -¿Así está bien?-

-Si- Respondió ella y cerró sus ojos

Ren espero unos minutos hasta que Kyoko estuviera dormida y sin hacer el menor ruido se encerró en el baño. Él estaba inquieto y tenía razones para sentirse de esa manera. La noche anterior no había podido dormir por temor a hacerle algo y ahora su "hermana" había desfilado en ropa interior delante de sus ojos.

-_¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creer que esté tan inmersa en el espíritu de la actuación! Es cierto que un poco del pudor de Kyoko apareció… Pero fue apenas un instante… ¡Oh, por Dios! Se ve tan sexy… Siempre supe lo adorable que es… Aunque nunca la imaginé de esta manera... Bueno, siempre la he visto en ropas modestas, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual nunca pude apreciar su hermoso cuerpo… ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Es una niña!- _Ren estaba nervioso, intranquilo pero por sobre todo… Excitado…

-_No puedo creer que esté sucediendo todo esto. Ayer me puse como loco cuando vi ese escote y la minifalda. ¡Y ahora ella se pasea delante de mí vestida con una camisola y una tanga! ¡Diablos! ¡No puedo quitar esas imágenes de mi cabeza! No, no debo dejarme engañar por las apariencias… Ella aún va al colegio…- _En un intento por tranquilizarse, Ren se sentó en el inodoro. Estaba mareado de dar tantas vueltas por el baño como si fuera un idiota.

Bajó la vista y miró su entrepierna, seguía abultada. Frustrado, suspiró profundo y fijó su mirada en el techo, pero el recuerdo de Kyoko tirando del elástico de su tanga se interpuso. Furioso, enterró sus manos en su cabello.

-_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Si mi entrepierna habla por si sola! Aún no puedo entender cómo diablos hice para contenerme… Tenía tantas ganas de saltarle encima, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía… Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerle daño- _Ren cerró su puño derecho y lo mordió. Luego, miró a su miembro. Respiraba agitado.

-_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan asqueroso? Del otro lado de la pared está ella durmiendo placida e inocentemente. Para esa chica yo soy perfecto… Amable, maduro y respetuoso- _Ren rió sin ganas_ –Si, nada más lejos de la realidad... ¿Qué pasaría si me escucha? No, no puedo hacerlo… ¿O si?-_ Suspiró profundo de nuevo –_Soy un hombre después de todo_- Decidido pero aún sintiéndose culpable, se levantó y se dirigió al extremo más lejano de la puerta: la ducha.

-_Tengo que ser lo más cauteloso posible. Porque si ella me descubre, estoy muerto-_

Ren colocó su mano izquierda en la pared de azulejos y la derecha en su miembro. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente empezó a acariciar su pene desde la punta hasta la base, con movimientos descendientes y ascendentes -Mm… Oh… Oh…- Gemía muy despacio, pues no olvidaba que no debía ser escuchado. Con los recuerdos de Kyoko caminando semidesnuda aún frescos en su mente, Ren dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

-En las fantasías de Ren-

Kyoko llevó un dedo índice a su boca mientras rozaba su pie en la pierna derecha.

Ella miró a Ren con una sonrisa entre inocente y pícara. Estaba seduciéndolo. Aún dispuesta a seguir con su juego, tomó el extremo derecho de su camisola y comenzó a divertirse con la tela de encaje.

Al ver el deseo que emanaban los ojos de él, Kyoko levantó la pequeña prenda permitiéndole ver su delgada cintura. Ella subió cada vez más arriba su camisola. Pero justo cuando llegó a la altura de sus senos la volvió a bajar.

Luego comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus pechos por sobre la tela.

Ren sentía como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

-_Oh si, así Kyoko, así… Sigue bailando así para mí… No te detengas-_ Dijo él.

Ella rió divertida, se puso de espaldas a él y sacudió adorablemente su tentador trasero, mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro. Entonces ella, con una voz muy dulce pero sensual le preguntó _-¿Te gusta, Ren?-_

–_Claro que me gusta, me encanta-_ Contestó él.

Kyoko rió juguetonamente y empezó a divertirse con el elástico de su tanga. Tiraba de este y luego lo soltaba. Provocando que el flexible material golpeara contra su cuerpo.

–_Ven aquí… Vamos, acércate…- _Propuso Ren y ella obedientemente subió a la cama y se arrimó hacia él. Ren comenzó acariciando sus pechos primero por sobre la tela de encaje y luego por dentro. Kyoko gemía y se sacudía ante cada roce, cada caricia. Él, dispuesto a correr del camino todo aquello que le estorbara, le quitó gentilmente la camisola y comenzó a besar sus senos. Luego lamió juguetonamente sus pezones. Ella por su parte, enterró sus manos en el cabello de Ren. Kyoko no paraba de gemir, se sentía tan excitada…

Ella levantó la cabeza de su amante y besó apasionadamente sus labios.

Sin cortar el beso, Ren había comenzado a acariciar los muslos de su kohai. Pero su compañera no quiso quedarse atrás y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su senpai, tocando cariñosamente su miembro. Ren se sobresaltó. Ella en cambio, rió ante su reacción. –_Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh? Veremos quién juga mejor entonces- _Dijo él y acto seguido arrancó la tanga de su amante. Kyoko lo miró sorprendida, él había sido gentil hasta ese momento. Ese brusco pero apasionado movimiento la había descolocado por completo.

Ren se corrió unos centímetros más abajo hasta estar a la altura de la entrepierna de ella. Le sonrió traviesamente y comenzó a lamer sus pliegues.

Kyoko gemía y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Sentía su cuerpo descontrolado. Nunca había pensado que la vida podía ser tan… Placentera…

Ren levantó su cabeza de las piernas de ella y la miró. Sonriendo la besó desenfrenadamente. Él acomodó las piernas de la chica a ambos lados de las suyas y le dijo –_Esto tal vez te dolerá un poco-_ Sin pronunciar una palabra más, la penetró.

Kyoko chilló de dolor y placer, al mismo tiempo que repetía su nombre –_Ren… Oh, ah… Ren…-_

-_Oh si Kyoko, oh si… Se siente tan bien… Ohhh…-_ Dijo él. Cuando sintió que se venía comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas. Cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que sintió como la llenaba por dentro.

Ren observó a su pequeña amante. Tenía la mirada cansada y los ojos llorosos. En un intento por reconfortarla llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y la besó. –_Te amo tanto Kyoko-_Su voz sonó entrecortada.

Ella lo miró, él estaba llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero era una extraña sonrisa. Era una mezcla de culpa y felicidad. _–Yo también te amo, Ren-_ Dijo ella y también sonrió.

-Fin de las fantasías de Ren-

Un líquido viscoso le cubría la mano. Cansado, se sentó en la bañera.

-_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me masturbé? –_ Pensó para si mismo –_Si, han pasado años… Todavía era un adolescente en aquel entonces. Hasta había olvidado cómo se sentía- _Él se levantó – ¿_Ella se despertará si escucha la ducha? Sí, creo que lo mejor será lavarme... No vaya a ser que me escuché ducharme. No tendría ninguna excusa para darle de porque me bañé dos veces…-_

Ren se limpió la mano y el pene. También se lavó la cara y los brazos, pues estaban traspirados.

Se miró al espejo sin poder creer lo que había acabado de hacer. Se sentía tan patético por tener que llegar a esos extremos. –_Soy tan ridículo, no paro de decirme a mí mismo que no puedo enamorarme, que ella es una niña… Y sin embargo no dejo de querer escuchar esas palabras de ella. Debo dejar de imaginar estas cosas, no me puedo seguir ilusionando. Esa chica no me ama, sólo siente respeto hacia mí. Debo dejar de engañarme- _Ren rió sin gracia al comparar la Kyoko del otro lado de la pared con la de sus fantasías y no pudo evitar sentirme muy estúpido. No cabían dudas que entre ellas había una enorme diferencia.

Sacó una toalla de un mueble que había allí, se secó y abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Setsu! ¿Qué diablos haces escuchando detrás de la puerta? ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?-_¡Mierda! ¿Acaso me habrá escuchado? No, no puede ser… He sido muy cauteloso…- _

-Me desperté y vi que no estabas en tu cama. Cuando me acerqué a la puerta del baño escuché la canilla abierta durante un buen rato… ¿Pasó algo Ni-san? ¿Es qué acaso no puedes dormir?-

-_Sí, pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y tampoco puedo dormir. Más aún si expones ese delicado cuerpo tuyo de esa manera frente a mis ojos. ¿Es que no piensas taparte nunca?- _Pensó Ren algo molesto –_No sólo eso… Contigo actuando de manera tan imprevisible es difícil para mí mantenerme en el personaje. Aún cuando soy el actor con mayor experiencia de los dos… Se supone que no sorprenderse por nada es una de las características de Cain Heel. Pero no paro de cometer errores por tu presencia… Bueno, en realidad no es como si fuera culpa de ella… En verdad, aquí el único responsable es el presidente- _La mirada de Cain se volvía más y más oscura con cada pensamiento.

-¿Ni-san? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella, alarmada por la situación.

-Nada, Setsu… Vayamos a dormir, ¿si?-

Ella gruñó. Cada vez que le hacía una pregunta a su hermano él sólo la evadía -Ni-san, ¿hasta cuando se supone que evitarás mis preguntas? –

-Setsu, ya deja la paranoia… Sólo fui al baño, nada más… Ahora vamos dormir que muero de sueño-

Ella suspiró resignada. Era tan difícil ganarle una batalla a su introvertido hermano.

-_Lo mejor será que me dé por vencida. Después de todo son las tres de la mañana y tenemos trabajo que hacer dentro de unas horas. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de seguir despiertos- _Pensó ella –Está bien, Ni-san- Dijo Setsu y se acostaron.

Ren cerró los ojos y se durmió enseguida. Si, definitivamente ya estaba más tranquilo.

**Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia y espero ansiosa sus opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fic :)**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Otaku21, BeBu, Kariramos, Lina-chan, sakuraliz23, mari3304 y Adashi-san por sus reviews. Muchas gracias, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**También les pido perdón por la demora… Es que me encontraba algo estancada… :( y además tenía cosas que hacer… Con respecto a los comentarios que me han dejado, he visto que muchas coinciden en algo… ¡Se compadecen del pobre Ren! Bueno, yo también… jajajaja pero va a sufrir un poquito más… Es que las cosas no son tan fáciles chicas… No, no, no… Desgraciadamente Kyoko es una despistada y además tiene miedo del amor… Pero Ren es perseverante ;)**

**Cambiando de tema, ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten… **

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

Esa mañana Kyoko se había levantado temprano y había preparado el desayuno mientras Ren dormía profundamente. Ella lo miraba frustrada desde la pequeña cocina de la habitación.

-_¿Cómo se supone que debo llamar a esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Desilusión? Sí, supongo que puedo ponerle ese nombre…_

_Es algo difícil para mí acostumbrarme a verlo de esta manera a Tsuruga-san… Aún cuando he dormido en su departamento en algunas ocasiones, nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo con el pelo despeinado, las ojeras o la cara hinchada al levantarse… También es la vez primera que escuchó esos ruidos de él y ni hablar del olor… _

_Siempre que lo veía en la televisión y en las revistas, me parecía tan perfecto y hermoso… Pero todo esto hizo que la imagen ideal que tenía de él se quebrara… _

_Bueno, después de todo creo que es mi culpa haber subido a Tsuruga-san a un pedestal y olvidarme de que es una persona de carne y hueso. Aún con sus capacidades extraordinarias, sigue siendo un mortal como yo-_

Kyoko miró a Ren y creyó que ya era hora de despertarlo, pues la comida estaría lista pronto. Se acercó hasta la cama de su hermano y le dijo:

-Ni-san, despiértate-

Pero Cain sólo gruñó y metió su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Vamos Ni-san, levántate- Insistió ella.

Él miró a Setsu –No quiero, tengo sueño- Contestó Cain de mala gana.

-_¿Qu-ee, qué? ¿Acaso eres un niño? ¿Cómo puedes comportarte de manera tan irresponsable? ¡Este hombre!-_ Ni-san, la comida estará lista en un momento. Levántate ya- Dijo Setsu tratando de sonar tranquila pero algo enojada.

Cain levantó la cabeza con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño -¿Qué hay para desayunar?- Preguntó despreocupado mientras echaba un vistazo a la cocina.

-Sopa de miso, pescado y arroz- Contestó ella indiferente –_Estoy segura de que inventará cualquier tonta excusa para saltarse la comida… - _Pensó Kyoko y suspiró resignada de que todo acabase siempre en la misma historia.

-Está bien, me levantaré entonces- Dijo Cain y acto seguido se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes, dejando a Kyoko en un estado de shock.

-_Aún no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo… Es cierto que ayer cenó conmigo pero realmente no tenía esperanzas de que ahora desayunara… ¿Será posible que el golpe de ayer haya sido tan grave? Pero si en el hospital no le han encontrado nada… Bueno, en cualquier caso no debo preocuparme demasiado… Se supone que esto es algo positivo después de todo –_ Mientras su hermano estaba higienizándose, Kyoko aprovechó ese momento para terminar con la comida.

- Ah, Ni-san… Serviré en un momento, por favor siéntate- Dijo Setsu con una sonrisa cuando vio a Cain salir del baño.

Pero él tenía otro objetivo en mente. Sin contestarle una palabra se fue hasta su cama y se acostó.

_-_¿Qué se supone que haces, Ni-san?- Setsu frunció el ceño – ¿_Acaso me estará tomando el pelo?- _Pensó ella.

-No entiendo tu pregunta, Setsu- Contestó Cain indiferente.

Kyoko suspiró frustrada –_Si, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Pero no lo entiendo… Él me preguntó que habría de comer y luego dijo "está bien". ¿Qué es lo que pretende?-_ Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir con su análisis fue interrumpida por Ren.

-Setsu, ¿no habías dicho que servirías la comida en un momento? Date prisa, estoy hambriento- Le contestó su hermano algo molesto.

-Eso dije, ¿pero por qué sigues en la cama Ni-san?- Kyoko se sentía mareada de tanto pensar.

-¿No es obvio? Comeremos aquí al igual que ayer…- Ren juntó sus manos y apoyó su nuca en ellas.

-Pero Ni-san, ¿no crees que sería más cómodo si te sentaras en el sillón a desayunar?-

-No, me gusta más aquí- Pero a pesar de su persistencia Kyoko parecía resistirse, así que Ren decidió probar con una táctica que sabía la haría cambiar de opinión. La miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado y dijo -No, quiero comer aquí. Me siento cansado, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Y tú prometiste cuidarme ¿acaso no piensas cumplir con tu palabra, Setsu?-

Ella se estremeció al verlo y luego sonrió encantadoramente -Claro Ni-san, lo que tú quieras está bien para mí- Contestó Setsu -¿Qué prefieres primero?-

-Hmm… La sopa… -_Aún cuando es cierto que me siento cansado no es para tanto… Pero realmente me gusta el papel de víctima… Es como si ella no pudiera oponerse a consentir mis caprichos y berrinches de nene chiquito… Es tan cómico…-_

Ella se acercó hasta Ren, tomó una cuchara y le dio de comer en la boca.

–_Realmente parece un niño. Cada vez que me mira con esa mirada, siento unas ganas irrefrenables de consentirlo. Es tan lindo… ¡No! Es mucho más que lindo, es hermoso… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡Kyoko tonta, pervertida! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar estas cosas de tu senpai?_- Un pequeño color rosado se depositó en las mejillas de ella. Él por su parte, estaba muy entretenido siendo alimentado por Kyoko por lo cual no se percató del sonrojo.

–_Pero es verdad… Es un hombre muy hermoso… Aunque no sea perfecto, su belleza es algo que no se puede negar… ¿Qué pensarían sus fans si lo vieran del modo que yo lo estoy viendo ahora? Sí, probablemente se desilusionarían. Es que es tan difícil imaginar a ese hombre sensual y apuesto de las revistas, con los ojos llenos de legañas al levantarse-_ Kyoko sonrió para sí misma –_Creo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte, pretender que él era perfecto-_

-Setsu, ¿sucede algo? -_Ella está más callada de lo habitual-_

La voz de Cain la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Eh?- Preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

-Estás muy callada, ¿seguro que no tienes nada?- Dijo un indiferente Cain, aunque por dentro Ren estaba preocupado por el silencio que rodeaba a ambos.

-No es nada Ni-san, sólo estaba pensando en la agenda del día de hoy- _Ni en sueños le diré lo que estoy reflexionando…-_

-Hmm… ¿De verdad estabas pensando en eso, Setsu? Ese es un asunto del que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse…-

-¡¿Pero qué dices Ni-san? ¡Claro que debo preocuparme! ¡Es tu trabajo!-

-Pero ya está todo arreglado…- Ren presentía que ella no estaba siendo sincera… Después de todo, Kyoko era una buena actriz pero una pésima mentirosa. –_Ella es tan transparente en estas cosas…-_

-Es sólo que no quiero que algo salga mal… ¿Quieres algo de pescado, Ni-san?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Por favor- Dijo Ren mientras acercaba su boca a los palillos. Él saboreó el bocado –Está delicioso, Setsu. El arroz también está exquisito, toma un poco- Dijo él animado –_Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto… Es tan maravilloso estar con ella de esta manera-_

Kyoko miró la hora –Ni-san, creó que será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde a la locación-

-Sí, tienes razón. Iré a cambiarme y nos iremos-

-Está bien, Ni-san. Mientras yo guardaré los restos de la comida en la nevera-

Cuando Cain estuvo listo, él y Setsu salieron juntos al estudio de grabación.

-En el estudio de grabación-

Lejos de pasar desapercibidos, los hermanos Heel eran el centro de atención del lugar. Y no era para menos. Aún cuando ellos fueran distantes y antisociales, su estilo rebelde y extranjero despertaba la curiosidad de cualquiera.

Pero no era simplemente el hecho de ir vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza. Más bien era la actitud en ellos lo que despertaba interés en los demás.

Cain frunció aún más el ceño –_Como lo esperaba… Todos tienen sus asquerosos ojos puestos en ella, ¡malditos bastardos! Aún cuando me tomé el trabajo de no escoger nada revelador, es imposible que nadie la mire… Esa actitud suya… -_

Ren sentía que se le hervía la sangre de la rabia, pero sabía sólo podía intimidarlos con la mirada. Después de todo, ese era su lugar de trabajo y no podía estar golpeando a cada idiota que mirara de más a Kyoko o podría tener problemas por ello.

–_Están muy equivocados si creen que les voy a dejar el camino libre con Kyoko… ¡Ella es mía! Son sólo un montón de ingenuos. No me importaría tener a todo el mundo o al mismísimo Dios en contra… ¡Yo no permitiré que nadie me la arrebate de mis brazos!_ –

Ren estaba cada vez más y más enfurecido.

A pesar de que la salud emocional de él empeoraba minuto a minuto, había algo positivo para rescatar de esa situación. Y era que Cain estaba brindando una actuación excepcional.

El desprecio que B.J. mostraba a sus víctimas antes de matarlas era tan aterrador, que incluso el director sintió escalofríos mientras lo miraba a través de una pantalla. Todos en el estudio estaban muertos de miedo.

Bueno, todos menos Setsu que parecía encantada con la actuación de su hermano. Ella estaba al lado de los camarógrafos sonriendo pícaramente.

Realmente estaba disfrutando mucho al ver como esos hombres quedaban petrificados, presos del temor, suplicando clemencia a los pies de su Ni-san. Para Setsu, él era un rey y los demás tenían el deber de obedecerle. Aunque en la intimidad las cosas fueran diferentes.

Contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaría, era ella quién cuidaba de él y no al revés. Pero eso era algo que sólo ellos dos sabían y que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con nadie.

-¡Corte! ¡Genial! ¡Es realmente genial! ¡Las escenas quedaron fantásticas en una sola toma!- Dijo el director exaltado –Han hecho un trabajo fantástico, así por ahora tomemos un descanso de veinte minutos-

Al escuchar eso, Ren tomó a Setsu del brazo y la llevó arrastrando hasta su camerino.

-¿Sucede algo Ni-san?- Preguntó ella algo curiosa. No entendía porque su hermano había actuado de manera tan brusca de repente -_¿Acaso estará enojado por algo?-_

-No, nada… Yo sólo quería descansar un poco…- Respondió el indiferente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón dispuesto en la pequeña habitación. Ren llevó una mano a su nuca y frunció el ceño -_¡Maldita sea! No entiendo por qué me duele tanto el cuello…-_ Pensó molesto.

-Ni-san, ¿podría ser qué te duele la nuca? ¿No quieres que te haga un masaje?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿De veras harías eso por mi Setsu?-

-¡Claro! ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Ni-san! ¡Tú sólo debes pedírmelo!-

-_Cualquier cosa eh… Ahora que lo menciona… Creo que se me ocurre algo… -_¿Quieres decir que sin importar la petición que te haga, tú la cumplirás?- Preguntó Cain en un tono pícaro.

-¡Si, lo qué tú desees!- Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, duerme conmigo Setsu- Dijo Cain con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Eh?- Ella trató de sonar tranquila, pero para Ren era evidente la perturbación que Kyoko tenía -_Creo… Creo que exageré un poco con el personaje… No hay forma que yo pueda hacer algo tan atrevido y desvergonzado como eso… Además ¡¿cómo es que Cain está proponiendo cosas tan indecentes a su hermanita? ¡Pero Kyoko! ¡En que rayos estás pensando! ¡No trates de eludir el tema, todo esto es culpa tuya por excederte en tu actuación! Aunque en realidad, Tsuruga-san está actuando de acuerdo al personaje. Debo dejar de ser yo y pensar como Setsu… Ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas con su hermano… Sí, eso es…-_

Ren la había estado mirando divertido. Ella primero había llevado sus manos a su rostro con la boca abierta en un claro signo de perturbación. Luego había fruncido el ceño al mismo tiempo que levantaba un puño totalmente enfurecida. Pero antes de que Ren se arrepintiera y estuviera a punto de decirle que todo eso era una broma, ella cerró sus ojos, suspiró profundamente y luego se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que dormiré contigo Ni-san… Estuve esperando ansiosa de que dijeras eso en algún momento-

-Oh… ¿De veras? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… -_Sé que esta es una jugada peligrosa… Pero no puedo resistirme… Me dije a mi mismo que aprovecharía las oportunidades con ella y así lo haré… Aún cuando en realidad estoy con Setsuka, tengo la esperanza de que Kyoko pueda percibir mis sentimientos a través de mi actuación…-_

La pequeña Heel le sonrió a su hermano y se puso detrás de él.

-Tienes demasiada ropa Ni-san. Quítate el abrigo y la bufanda- Cain obedeció de buena gana las órdenes de su hermana y se quitó las prendas –Ahora ponte derecho- Él hizo caso.

Ella llevó sus manos a sus hombros y con sus pulgares comenzó a masajear la nuca de Ren.

-_Cielos… Si que tiene buena mano para los masajes… -_Hmm… Se siente tan bien… Setsu, por favor continúa así…-

-Estabas realmente muy tenso Ni-san, ¿por qué no me pediste antes que te diera un masaje?-

-Uhmm… No lo sé…- Contestó Cain indiferente.

-Toc, toc-

-¿Y ahora quién será?- Dijo Setsu de muy mal humor por tener que interrumpir su trabajo y tener que ir a abrir la puerta. Era uno de los asistentes de producción -¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella de malos modos.

-E… e… el… di… direc… -El chico estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de tartamudear. Para Kyoko no había dudas de que ese era un claro síntoma del "efecto Cain" y sabía que era imposible esperar algo de aquel muchacho en ese estado, así que decidió tenderle una mano.

-¿El director quieres decir?- Dijo ella con una cara inexpresiva. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Setsu miró el reloj en el camerino. Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que el descanso había terminado –Dile que iremos en un segundo- Ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Ni-san, vístete. Deberías haber estado en el set hace quince minutos. ¿Qué tal si te regañan por esto?-

-Hmm… No te preocupes… Nadie se atreverá a decirme nada…-

-De todos modos, no está bien llegar tarde al trabajo Ni-san… -

-¿Así que la pequeña hermanita está tratando de darle un sermón al hermano mayor? Pero que descaro de tu parte…- Dijo Cain mientras tiraba de una de las mejillas de Setsu.

-Du… duele Ni-san- Setsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hmm… Ya vámonos-

Cuando los hermanos Heel llegaron al set de filmación se encontraron con un alboroto en lugar. Pero esta vez no eran ellos quienes estaban llamando la atención. Totalmente indiferentes a la conmoción que mostraban los que estaban los demás, Cain y Setsu se posicionaron en sus pertinentes lugares. Cain en el escenario y ella en un ángulo donde pudiera apreciar mejor la actuación de su hermano.

-_Maldición… ¿Qué es todo este tumulto?-_ De repente la multitud se abrió paso y Ren obtuvo su respuesta. Era Hiromune Koga, el segundo actor más deseado de Japón.

Ren gruñó, pues no lo hacía feliz enterarse de esa noticia -_¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? El director me había dicho que el actor protagonista aún no estaba decidido... ¿Por qué no me dijo que Koga tendría el papel protagonista? Porque no hay modo de que un sujeto como él interprete un papel secundario…-_

Ellos ya habían trabajado juntos en otros dramas pero la relación entre ambos nunca había sido buena. Koga siempre había mostrado recelo por ese actor que era toda una promesa del espectáculo y amenazaba con quitarle el puesto de número uno, en las aquellas épocas en que Ren era un recién llegado.

El tiempo pasó y Ren definitivamente se posicionó como el hombre del momento en Japón. Pero Koga nunca se resignó a la derrota y en cada oportunidad que tuvo aprovechó para lanzarle indirectas al más joven. Aunque Ren siempre se mostró despreocupado ante las habladurías y los chismes que se habían generado de por medio.

-Oh, así que eres tú el don nadie que se atreve a llegar tarde al set de filmación y hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo-

-_Sí, nunca podré llevarme bien con este individuo. Maldito engreído… Llamarme a mí un don nadie… Aunque vaya agallas las que tiene… Atreverse a hablarme aún cuando el resto de la gente me evita del miedo… Tal vez debería darle un poco de crédito por eso…- _Sí, soy yo… - Contestó Cain indiferente.

-Oh no… No era una pregunta… - Hiromune rió soberbiamente –Eso era una afirmación. Te lo diré claramente… No me interesa cuán reconocido seas en tu país o tu talento… De hecho, no me interesa nada de ti… Tampoco te tengo miedo, a mi no me atemorizas con tu ceño fruncido y tu cara de pocos amigos… Sólo asegúrate de una cosa… No vuelvas a llegar tarde…-

-Oh… ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que harás?- Dijo Cain en un tono burlón -¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Realmente crees que puedes venir y decirme lo que debo hacer? Yo también te hablaré claramente… No me importa quién mierda eres, digas lo que digas no conseguirás nada de mi parte… Así que guárdate tus amenazas…-

-Pues, sólo espera y verás…- Replicó Koga.

Todos en el estudio miraban aterrados el clima de tensión que había en el lugar. Nadie entendía como era que Hiromune Koga se había atrevido a hablar de esa manera a un sujeto de sangre fría como Cain Heel.

Setsu por su parte había tratado de aguantar sus ganas de lanzarse sobre el individuo que se atrevía a enfrentar a su hermano, pero ya no soportaba más. Le salía humo por los oídos de la ira que tenía.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para tratar de esa manera a mi Ni-san? ¡No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto de esa manera!- Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su furia verbal, fue interrumpida por Koga.

-¿Ni-san? ¿Este sujeto es tu hermano?- Preguntó Koga, totalmente incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?- Contestó Setsu enfurecida.

-Oh… Creo que debo retractarme…- Hiromune miró a Cain con una cara burlona –He dicho que nada de ti me interesa, pero estaba equivocado. De hecho si hay algo que me importa de ti… Tu hermana…- Koga lanzó una fuerte carcajada y luego miró a Setsu –Déjame decirte, que eres una verdadera muñeca- Él le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y a mi qué diablos me importa lo que tú pienses? ¡No es como si tu opinión de mi me interesara! ¡Y deja en paz a mi Ni-san!-

-Oh… Me encantan las chicas con carácter… ¿Pero por qué no dejas esa hostilidad tuya y me dices tu nombre? Prometo que no molestaré más a tu Ni-san- Dijo Koga con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ya déjala en paz, no te metas con ella imbécil- Cain estaba totalmente enfurecido. Pero Koga, lejos de hacerle caso, se acercó más a Setsu.

Antes de que este pudiera dar un paso más, Ren completamente fuera de si, tomó a Koga por la solapa de la camisa y le propinó un puñetazo.

**Bueno, espero ansiosamente sus opiniones. Por favor, háganme saber si les gustó o si no les gustó también… :D Sus comentarios son muy importantes y constructivos para mí.**

**Con respecto al tema de los errores, Adashi-san te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho… Por favor, no duden en decirme cuando encuentren cosas mal escritas… Igualmente me gustaría (si no les molesta, claro) que me señalen exactamente cuáles son… Porque a veces no sólo se trata de errores de atención o cosas que se me pasan por alto (me he encontrado con esta clase de errores un millón de veces cada vez releía un capítulo XD), puede pasar que yo crea que está bien escrito y en realidad no es así… Por eso les pido que me ayuden a mejorar. Sean abiertos y díganme lo que piensan que a mí no me molesta. **

**Realmente agradezco que dediquen parte de su tiempo a leer mi historia. Eso me pone muy contenta. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima :D ¡SUERTE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic :) **

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero a agradecer a mari3304, BeBu, AngiiQ, otaku21 y sakuraliz23. Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Sus palabras me alientan a continuar con esta historia y me incentivan a mejorar. Se los agradezco de todo corazón :D **

**También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas otaku21, sakuraliz23 y Angiichan. Perdón por no haberles agradecido antes.**

**Y por favor no duden en preguntar aquellas cosas que no entienden, aconsejarme en lo que creen que iría mejor, remarcar los errores y/o criticar aquellas cosas que no les cierran de mi fic.**

**No quiero resultar pesada diciendo siempre lo mismo, pero realmente no me importa si las críticas son positivas o negativas, para mí TODAS son constructivas. Así que siéntanse libres de opinar :D o de molerme a piedrazos… XD jajajaja**

**Este capítulo está dedicado muy especialmente a mi queridísima senpai Sakuraliz.**

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

-¡¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de idiota? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear y arruinar mi preciosa cara? ¡Imbécil!- Gritó enfurecido Koga.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Golpearte? ¿Dónde? Oh, no…- Cain rió burlonamente –Eso fue sólo una "caricia". Créeme he sido muy suave y gentil contigo…-

- ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Me has dejado la cara marcada! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Si por tu culpa me queda una cicatriz o algún defecto en el rostro juro que te buscaré y te mataré! ¡Maldito enfermo mal nacido! ¡Hijo de puta!-

-Pero qué exagerado eres… ¡Qué marica! Hacer tanto escándalo por un simple golpecito… ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? Hasta hay mujeres mirando…- Cain lanzó una estruendosa carcajada –Siento algo de pe…-

-¿Qué se supone qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó el director. Él había estado hablando por teléfono en una de las oficinas del estudio cuando un productor de la película le pidió que fuera inmediatamente al set de filmación. Pues nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Cain Heel -¡¿Es que nadie tiene la dignidad de responderme? ¡Contéstenme! ¡¿O es que acaso le han comido la lengua los ratones?- El hombre había levantado la voz de golpe y parecía enfurecido por la imagen que acababa de ver en el escenario -¡Cain Heel! ¡Hiromune Koga! ¡Los dos, los quiero de inmediato en mi oficina!-

Los dos actores siguieron al director sin decir una palabra.

En el camino Koga se había encargado de enviar miradas diabólicas a Cain aunque éste no parecía haberlas percibido ya que estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su comportamiento inapropiado.

-_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y dejarme llevar por mis impulsos? Es cierto que Cain no es un sujeto pacífico y es muy celoso de su hermana… Pero tampoco puedo permitirme tener problemas con el director… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que estar Koga de todos los actores de Japón? ¿Por qué?-_ Pensaba Ren.

-En la oficina-

-Heel-san, Koga-san los escucho… ¿Qué tienen para decirme?- Preguntó el director con el ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba sus dedos contra el escritorio. Ambos actores miraban al suelo sin decir una palabra – ¿Koga-san?-

-Lo siento… ¡Pero es que todo es culpa de este sujeto! ¡Mire en el estado que dejó mi rostro! ¡Debería despedirlo por irrespetuoso! ¡¿Cómo es que alguien como él está trabajando con nosotros! ¡Incluso se da el lujo de llegar tarde al set de filmación!- Escupió Hiromune totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Koga-san! ¡Aquí el que decide quién se queda y quién se va soy yo!

Esta no es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos y tampoco es la primera vez que tienes problemas con tus compañeros. Si te he tenido en cuenta es por tu gran talento pero sabes perfectamente que odio los conflictos. Y tampoco voy a tolerar tu falta de respeto. Tú no eres nadie para decirme a mí, el director, lo que debo hacer o no. Ahora lárgate- Dijo el hombre enojado pero sin levantar la voz demasiado.

-Pero...-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Vete!-

Koga salió de la habitación completamente envuelto en cólera, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Lo siento. Fue mi culpa que todo esto ocurriera, no debí haber llegado tarde. Lo siento mucho, de verdad-

-Tsuruga-san- Ren miró al hombre frente a él con cara de preocupación –Oh no, no tienes porque temer. Nadie nos podrá escuchar desde aquí dentro. De hecho, yo no pude oír todo el alboroto desde aquí porque las paredes son a prueba de sonidos. Fue uno de los productores quién me aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí afuera-

-Entiendo- Dijo el actor aliviado.

-De cualquier manera no voy a negar la irresponsabilidad de tu parte por llegar tarde a al set. De hecho, fui yo quién te mandó a llamar. De no haber sido por una llamada de urgencia que recibí en mi celular hubiera permanecido en el lugar de filmación-

-Lo siento- Ren parecía muy arrepentido.

-Sé que no es propio de ti esta clase de actitud tan poco profesional. Y no hablo sólo de la tardanza, también me estoy refiriendo al puñetazo que le diste a tu compañero. Sé las razones, el productor me lo dijo. Aún cuando me siento un poco molesto, lo entiendo.

Para todos aquí tú eres Cain Heel, no Tsuruga Ren. Y una persona como Heel-san no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante una situación así, ¿verdad? En realidad sólo estás actuando acorde al personaje para despistar a los demás y realmente admiro tu talento para desenvolverte de esa manera. Pero por favor Tsuruga-san, no dejes que esto se te vaya de las manos-

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo-

-Está bien. Después de todo no debe ser fácil para ti comportarte de manera tan grosera cuando eres muy amable en realidad –El director rió por lo bajo –Esto sí que será un gran acontecimiento. Nadie podrá creerlo-

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- Dijo Ren muy serio.

-No tengo dudas. Bueno, volvamos al trabajo entonces- Contestó el director muy entusiasmado.

-Seguro- Replicó secamente Cain.

-En el set de filmación-

B.J. abrió la puerta del despacho. La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas un haz de luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas mal cerradas. Y allí, en el escritorio, estaba sentado un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-Te estaba esperando- El apuesto hombre sonrió de lado -¿Has completado el trabajo?-

-Por supuesto. Daishi-sama- Contestó B.J. ásperamente.

-Excelente- El bello sujeto abrió una pequeña caja dorada -¿Te apetece uno de estos? Creo que te mereces un premio por tu gran labor- Daishi le sonrió mientras le ofrecía un cigarro.

-Gracias- Como de costumbre, B.J. no mostró ninguna emoción pues era un hombre de pocas palabras y carente de sentimientos. Pero a su cliente eso le importaba poco, su único interés en el asesino radicaba en sus labores sin equivocaciones.

-Verás B.J. aún no puedo prescindir de tus servicios. Todavía hay cosas de las que quiero te encargues- Dijo el hombre con desgano.

-Tan sólo dígame y lo haré-

Daishi sonrió una vez más –Eso es lo que quería escuchar- El hombre abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un sobre –Aquí está toda la información de tu próxima víctima. De más está mencionarte que quiero un trabajo impecable-

-No hable una palabra más, Daishi-sama- Replicó el sicario muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Corte! ¡Genial!- El director se acercó hasta el escenario –Koga-san, Heel-san, han hecho un trabajo estupendo ¡Atención todo el mundo! Con esto damos por terminado el día de hoy. Buen trabajo-

Ren suspiró aliviado, hacía horas que había deseado oír esas palabras para poder huir del infierno laboral en el que se hallaba.

Pero antes de marcharse buscó a su hermanita entre el mar de gente que había en el lugar y la encontró mirándolo de manera seductora mientras estaba apoyada contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Nos vamos, Setsu?-

-¡Claro Ni-san! Por cierto, ¿adónde te gustaría ir a almorzar?- Preguntó ella alegremente.

-Donde tú quieras estará bien para mí- Dijo Cain con su habitual indiferencia.

-Entonces hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir contigo, Ni-san-

Desde lejos Hiromune Koga1 los miraba marcharse

-¡_Maldito idiota malnacido! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! Me las pagarás… En cuanto a ti Setsuka Heel caerás rendida a mis pies te lo aseguro. Es cierto que me has rechazado, pero no puedo estar enojado contigo preciosa. Este juego recién empieza y cuando quieras acordar estarás en mi cama gritando mi nombre…- _El rió para sus adentros –_Sí, así será Setsuka… Y esa también será mi mejor venganza para ti Cain Heel-_ Pensó mientras abría la puerta de su camerino.

Una pequeña silueta femenina lo tomó por sorpresa y lo alejó de sus pensamientos –Oh, creí que aún no estabas aquí. Siento haberte hecho esperar Miyu-san-

-Oh, no… No tiene porque disculparse conmigo Koga-san… Además recién llegaba- Dijo ella tímidamente.

El actor se sentó en una silla dispuesta en frente a un tocador. Al ver su cara reflejada en el espejo su expresión se tornó muy fría y seria.

-Koga-san, ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Eh? Oh no, no es nada… Es sólo…- Él acercó su mano izquierda hasta su rostro, en el lugar donde había recibido el puñetazo de Cain.

-Oh… Con que eso es… No se preocupe Koga-san… Estoy segura de que no quedarán marcas- Contestó la joven mujer con una sonrisa gentil –Además puedo ofrecerle una crema muy efectiva si usted quiere-

-Gracias Miyu-san, eres tan amable como siempre-

-Ko… Koga-san… Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Realmente se siente atraído por esa chica? ¿La hermana de Cain Heel?- Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Él parecía algo molesto -¿Tienes algo que opinar al respecto? ¿Hay algún problema con eso? Nos hemos encontrado muchas veces Miyu-san… Pero no recuerdo de que hayas sido así de entrometida. Contéstame, ¿hay algún problema?-

-No, yo sólo… Lo siento Koga-san… No quise inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Por favor, perdóneme- Ella se inclinó frente a él. Estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-Está bien- Respondió Koga secamente.

-He… He terminado…- Dijo la muchacha sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Entonces me voy, ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Gracias por tu trabajo Miyu-san-

Ella había metido el dedo en la llaga y era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y luego se dejó caer al suelo, llorando.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Koga-san no me mira? ¿Es que acaso soy tan fea? ¿He hecho algo para que Koga-san no me vea con esos ojos? ¿Por qué?-_

La mirada de la joven maquilladora se veía llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Hacía algunos años atrás ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al veterano actor y desde el momento en que lo vio había quedado prendada por él. Desde ese entonces, se había propuesto como meta de su vida conquistar al galán pero dado su personalidad tímida y reservada nunca lo había conseguido.

Luego de cinco años de estar enamorada de él a escondidas, Miyu había determinado que acabaría con sus miedos y se declararía.

Primero utilizó todos sus contactos para llegar a pertenecer al staff de la película. Todo había surgido tal cual lo había planeado. A excepción de un pequeño inconveniente, pues ella no contaba con la inesperada aparición de una rival de último momento: Setsuka Heel.

Su mirada se oscureció con sólo recordar ese nombre.

_-¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en ella? ¡En esa mocosa impertinente! ¡La detesto! ¡La odio con toda mi alma! ¡Justo cuando por fin había decidido juntar valor y declararme aparece ésta perra malcriada! ¡Me las pagarás Setsuka Heel! No sólo por haberme arrebatado la atención de Koga-san, ¡sino también por atreverte a faltarle el respeto a la persona que más admiro en el mundo! Por eso… Te quitaré a tu alguien especial ¡Sólo espera y verás!-_

Si, a pesar de su introversión y timidez Miyu era definitivamente una persona peligrosa.

-En el restaurante-

-¿De veras este es el lugar al que querías venir conmigo, Setsu? No me resulta la gran cosa-

-Sí, lo sé… Es sólo un restaurante familiar. Pero queda cerca del centro comercial, Ni-san- Contestó ella muy jocosamente.

- ¿Centro comercial? ¿Por casualidad hay algo que quieres comprar?-

-Pues sí, hay algo que quiero…-

- Si ese es el caso sólo dímelo y lo conseguiré para ti- Propuso Cain con una leve sonrisa.

-No puedes- Respondió secamente Setsu.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Cain cambió por completo su semblante. Ella había matado de un plumazo las esperanzas que él tenía de poder consentirla.

-Es que no es para mí- Setsu frunció sus labios mientras hablaba.

-Así que no es para ti… Entiendo… ¿Y puedo saber entonces para quién es?- Por alguna razón Ren sentía que las palabras de su hermana no lo hacían muy feliz.

-Para Ni-san…- El rostro de Setsu se iluminó por completo.

La respuesta de Kyoko lo descolocó por completo.

-¿Para mí? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Desde cuándo yo necesito algo?- Cain no salía de su incredulidad. Había querido actuar indiferente pero la curiosidad le había jugado una mala pasada.

-Bueno, primero pienso que necesitarías un par de zapatos nuevos y algu…-

-¿Otra vez de nuevo con eso Setsu? Ya basta, te he dicho que no quiero nada. Así que si no deseas comprarte nada para ti, entonces no hay necesidad de que vayamos al centro comercial- Cain parecía algo molesto por las recurrentes insistencias de su hermana con respecto a su aspecto.

-Hmm…- Gruñó la pequeña Heel -Te equivocas. Aún cuando no te pueda convencer para que te compres algo de ropa, todavía hay una cosa que si necesitas. Y no hay modo de que yo pueda ceder ante eso- Enojada, Kyoko le mostró un encantador puchero.

-Oh… ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Cain irónicamente.

-Sí, un aceite para masajes- Ella levantó la vista y lo miró soberbiamente. Luego continuó diciendo -Hoy pude sentir que tus músculos estaban muy tensos. Realmente precisas que te ayude. No es bueno para tu salud, Ni-san-

-Ya veo… Bueno, en este caso no presento objeciones. No me voy a negar a que tus maravillosas manos me masajeen Setsu-

Kyoko sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara así que decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-Ni-san… ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-Lo que tú quieras está bien-

-Entonces pediré dos hamburguesas. Uhm… Qué extraño… Aún no ha venido nadie a tomarnos el pedido…- Kyoko miró al hombre frente a ella –_No, pensándolo bien no es para nada extraño…-_ Setsu frunció el ceño y sonrió sin gracia –Iré a buscar la comida, espérame aquí Ni-san-

-Olvídalo, yo te acompañaré-

Cain se acercó hasta el mostrador y dijo muy molesto -¿Acaso nadie nos va a atender? Llevamos tiempo esperando que una camarero nos tomé el pedido pero nadie se acerca ¿Qué diablos pasa en este maldito lugar?- En realidad la comida le importaba poco pero no tenía ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en un sitio como ese.

-L… Lo… Lo sen… sent… sentimos… mu… mucho…- Contestó el empleado del local completamente aterrado. Y no era para menos. Cain era muy terrorífico y medía el doble de alto que el joven frente a él.

-Queremos dos hamburguesas, una porción de patatas fritas y dos vasos con gaseosa por favor- Dijo Setsu con una sonrisa en un intento por calmar los nervios del muchacho.

El empleado, totalmente absorbido por la belleza de la chica, le habría devuelto la sonrisa de no ser por la mirada diabólica que le dedicó Cain. Así pues, Kyoko lejos de poner paños fríos, sólo consiguió empeorar la situación y aumentar los celos de Ren.

-Sir… Sírvase… Señor…- Contestó sin mirar al actor a los ojos.

-Aquí tienes... Quédate con el cambio- Respondió Cain con cara de asco y se fue a sentar junto con su hermana.

-Ni-san, ¿no te parece que es demasiado? Lo has asustado mucho… Siento un poco de lástima por él…- Kyoko parecía algo preocupada y culpable.

-¿Y a ti no te parece demasiado sonreírle de esa manera a un desconocido?- Replicó Ren furioso y con la sangre hirviendo de la rabia.

-¡Sólo estaba intentando ser amable, Ni-san!-

-No es necesario sonreír para eso… ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes mostrar esa sonrisa a los hombres? Sólo ocasionas problemas, no soluciones… O tal vez eso es lo que quieres… Darme problemas… -

-¡Eres muy cruel Ni-san! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible como eso?-

-¿Cruel yo? Pero si has sido tú quien lo ha reconocido… ¿O te olvidas de lo que ocurrió en la tienda? Fuiste muy clara esa vez… "¿No es obvio? Sólo quería darle problemas a Ni-san" Esas fueron tus palabras textuales… ¿O es qué acaso me equivoco? -

Setsu frunció el ceño y los labios –Eso fue diferente Ni-san… No confundas…-

-Como tú digas… Pequeña chiquilla busca conflictos…- Cain rió irónicamente.

-En el centro comercial-

Setsu se veía muy entretenida mirando atentamente las vidrieras, sobre todo observando detenidamente aquellas cosas que le resultaban de su agrado.

-¿Segura que no quieres comprar nada para ti?-

-Ya te he dicho que no deseo nada Ni-san- Dijo Setsu algo desanimada. Y tenía razones para estarlo. Desde el primer momento en que ellos habían puesto un pie fuera del hotel, Kyoko se había dedicado a planificar lo que harían luego de las grabaciones.

Así fue como se le había ocurrido lo del centro comercial y el restaurante. Pero las cosas no le estaban resultando como las había planeado y estaba empezando a cansarse.

–_Uhm… No me gusta este Ni-san tan frío… Prefiero su lado amable y cariñoso… Bueno, supongo que es una característica de Cain mostrarse tan distante con Setsu en público pero es demasiado temprano para volver al hotel…-_ Pensó Kyoko mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial. Cuando de pronto advirtió una salida – ¡Mira Ni-san! Hay un cine ¿no te gustaría que viéramos una película juntos?-

Ren miró la cartelera y le pareció una muy buena idea –Está bien, pero sólo si yo puedo elegir la película- Cain le mostró una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Conozco esa mirada, ¿qué te traes entre manos Ni-san?-

-¡Pero qué desconfiada eres! Es sólo que escuché de una película muy buena y quiero disfrutarla contigo… ¿No le concederás ese favor a tu hermano, Setsu?-

-_¡Maldito Ni-san manipulador! ¡Siempre mirándome con esos ojitos! Pero no me puedo resistir… ¡Tan lindo! –_Está bien Ni-san, si es lo que quieres…-

-Setsu, ¿por qué no vas por unas golosinas mientras yo pago las entradas?-

-Ni-san, ¿quieres comer? Pero si recién almorzamos…-

-Oh… Lo sé, pero me apetece algo dulce en este momento… Por favor Setsu, ¿si?-

-Bueno entonces ¿qué te parecen unos pockys2 Ni-san?

-Me gusta la idea-

En la sala sólo había un puñado de personas. Igualmente Ren prefirió elegir las butacas que estaban al fondo para más privacidad.

-Ni-san, ¿de qué trata la película?-

-No seas impaciente, ya la verás…-

-Hmm…- Setsu hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-Es que no me quieres decir de que se trata…-

-Pero si te cuento perdería la gracia ¿o no?-

-Pues si pe…- Antes de ella pudiera continuar, las luces se apagaron dentro del lugar -¿Qué sucede Ni-san? ¿Por qué apagaron las luces?- Preguntó ella algo asustada.

-_¿Me está tomando el pelo? –_Setsu, ¿por casualidad puede ser que ésta sea tu primera vez en un cine?- Ren parecía algo reacio a creer una cosa semejante.

-Pues… Sí, Ni-san- Contestó Setsu muy avergonzada, bajando la vista. Aún con la oscuridad dentro de la sala, la luz de la pantalla era suficiente para ver sus encantadoras mejillas rosadas.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Él llevó su mano izquierda a la cabeza de ella y le acarició el cabello.

Setsu sonrió –_Sí, lo conseguí. El adorable y tierno Ni-san está de vuelta-_ Ella se acercó más hacia su derecha y apoyo su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano.

Ren se sintió algo sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente sacó ventaja de la situación y envolvió a Kyoko con su brazo.

El tiempo que duró la película fue completo caos, pues Kyoko no paraba de saltar de su butaca o taparse los ojos cada vez que algo le daba miedo.

-Ni-san… ¿Por qué elegiste una película tan fea?- Preguntó ella; la más pequeña de los Heel al borde de las lágrimas.

-De verdad no entiendo porque estás tan asustada Setsu… Anda ¿tanto miedo tienes?- Cain rió suavemente.

-¡No te rías! ¡Ni-san malo!-

-_Se ve tan encantadora cuando se enoja_- Pensó Ren -¿Malo yo? ¿Y eso por qué?-

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Te estás burlando de mí…-

-Setsu, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos mirando la película?-

-No, no quiero- Contestó ella mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección contraria a la pantalla.

Ren tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la colocó entre su pecho. Luego la abrazó.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo Setsu, yo estoy contigo. Además es sólo una película-

Al principio Kyoko se sentía algo nerviosa con esa situación pero rápidamente se adaptó.

-_Después de todo Setsu y Cain son hermanos. No hay nada de malo con esto-_ Pensó ella.

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí, Ni-san. Gracias-

Luego de salir del cine, ellos pasearon recorrieron todo el centro comercial y después de un largo rato regresaron al hotel.

-En el hotel-

Mientras Setsu preparaba la cena, Cain mataba el tiempo mirando televisión.

-Ni-san, dentro de poco la comida estará lista-

-Setsu, ¿acaso tu propósito es matarme? –_Dios, con tanta comida ya estoy en mi límite…-_

-¿De qué hablas, Ni-san?-

-Hoy me obligaste a almorzar, ¿ahora también debo cenar?-

-¡Tan sólo le diste una mordida a tu hamburguesa Ni-san! ¡Además yo no te he obligado a comer en el restaurante!-

-Es lo mismo si me lo dices o no… Estaba implícito en la oración "dos hamburguesas"… Además te comportas como si fueras mi mamá…-

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo si actúas como un niño?-

-De veras Setsu, no me siento nada bien. Por favor no me obligues…- La expresión en el rostro de su senpai le hizo entender a Kyoko que él hablaba en serio.

-_¡Oh no! ¡Creo que exageré con la dosis! ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Por mi culpa… ¡Por mi culpa Tsuruga-san está enfermo! Perdón Tsuruga-san, soy una pésima kohai… ¡Piensa Kyoko! Es tu deber hacer algo para revertir ésta situación… Hmm… ¡Ya sé!-_

Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que Ren nunca se hubiera imaginado que sucedería. Él estaba de espaldas a Kyoko, cuando escuchó que ella se acercaba a su cama.

-Setsu, por favor… Ya te lo he dicho… No insistas…-

Pero ella no hizo caso, gentilmente tomó su hombro izquierdo y tiró de él hasta apoyar su espalda en la cama. Setsu levantó la polera3 negra que vestía su hermano y comenzó a masajearle el vientre.

-¿Q… Qu… Qué haces Setsu?- Ren estaba estupefacto.

-Es mi culpa de que tú estés así Ni-san… Por eso yo… Quiero ayudarte…- Dijo ella con una mirada culpable.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- Era verdad que Ren se sentía mal pero no le gustaba ver a Kyoko de esa manera por su causa. Además ese no era el único problema de él –_Dios… Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos me están acariciando tan tiernamente… Se siente tan bien aunque no estoy seguro de resistir…-_

-Ni-san… ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces algo sudoroso y nervioso… Tus mejillas están rojas también…- Ella acercó su frente a la de Ren –Qué extraño… No hay señales de fiebre…-

-Cr… cre… creo… qu… que tomaré… u… una du… ducha…- Dijo muy nervioso y antes de que Kyoko pudiera contestarle corrió y se encerró en el baño.

-_Soy tan idiota e inútil… Si yo no hubiera insistido con él, ahora Tsuruga-san no se sentiría así de mal…-_ Kyoko se recriminaba a sí misma –_El presidente no tendría que haber depositado su confianza en mí para ésta misión después de todo…-_

Mientras tanto en el baño, Ren tenía una mano en el pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió a la ducha y abrió la canilla de agua fría.

-_¡Diablos! Está helada… Pero es la única forma…-_

En menos de siete minutos, Cain estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

-Ni-san… ¿Te sientes mejor?- Kyoko parecía preocupada. Realmente no creía que su hermano hubiera mejorado. Pero cuando tomó su mano para ayudarlo a llegar hasta su cama se sobresaltó –Ni-san… Estás congelado… No… ¿Has tomado una ducha de agua fría? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Estamos en febrero! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? Vamos… Vete a acostar de inmediato… O te enfermarás…- Setsu arropó a su hermano y luego le dijo –Estaré en el baño… Si me necesitas me llamas, ¿está bien?- Pero Cain no pronunció una sola palabra.

-_Tengo tanto frío… Sabía que esto era una locura… Pero es inevitable… Maldita sea, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que soportar todo esto? ¡Qué tortura! ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta cadena de sucesos inimaginables? Porque no estoy seguro de poder aguantar… Ya me siento cansado de toda esta misión cuando apenas llevo algunos días de convivencia con ella…-_ Ren suspiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse, cuando sintió algo cálido depositarse a su lado –Set… Setsu…- Cain tragó duro y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando –Setsu, ¿qué haces en mi cama?-

-Ni-san… ¿Acaso el frío te congeló la memoria? Fuiste tú quién me pediste que durmiera contigo, ¿o me equivoco? Además tengo que transferir calor a tu cuerpo. Tu temperatura corporal es muy baja y encima estamos en invierno Ni-san…- Ella se acercó aún más a su hermano y lo abrazó.

-_Demonios… Sólo espero que el efecto de la ducha helada dure en mi cuerpo-_ Pensó Ren algo molesto.

**1**** Hiromune Koga, es un nombre que aparece en el primer capítulo del manga. Sho había prendido la televisión cuando una presentadora de un programa (que tenía como invitado especial a Ren) mostró un cartel con los nombres de los hombres que más amaban las mujeres cerca de los 20. Ren tenía el primer puesto, mientras que Hiromune el segundo. Bueno, Shotaro tenía el séptimo XD**

**2**** Bueno, buscando en internet que tipo de golosinas se consumían en Japón me encontré con unos palitos (parecidos a los grisines pero más finitos) que están bañados en chocolate. Resulta ser que son muy populares en Japón (yo supuse que era verdad porque hace unos días vi vampire knight y esos eran los chocolates que Shiki comía con Rima XD) y la marca se llama Pocky.**

**3****Por lo menos en Argentina, se les llama así a las remeras de manga larga con cuello alto.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Antes de irme, quiero disculparme con vos Sakuraliz-san. Sé que soy una mala kohai que no toma el buen ejemplo de su organizada senpai que siempre publica a término… Lo siento mucho :( **

**AHORA SI ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS! ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi fic. **

**Antes que nada, quiero pedir mil disculpas por la prolongada demora. No voy a poner excusas, sólo me limito a decir que estaba estancada… **

**También quiero pedir disculpas a ann arabani. Realmente no sabía que me tenías agregada a tus historias favoritas. Realmente mil disculpas. Me entere por el "story stats", que hace poco me enteré que existía… Soy una idiota, lo sé… ¬¬ Perdón y muchas gracias por haberme añadido a tus historias favoritas.**

**Por otro lado quiero agradecer muy especialmente a sakuraliz23, Angiichan, konekoai, BeBu, Kariramos, Rikana Tokai y Adashi-san por sus reviews. Por otra parte gracias a Adashi-san, Angii-chan, BeBu, Moon, jds629, Rencoud, Rikana Tokai, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, Sakuraliz23 y Viridiana por agregarme a sus alertas. **

**¡Me hace muy feliz que haya gente que le guste mi historia! **

**Cambiando de tema, quiero recomendar los fics de mis estimadas senpais Sakuraliz23 y Adashi-san. Son excelentes autoras así que les sugiero que las lean :D**

**Skip beat! No me pertenece es propiedad absoluta de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

-Ni-san… ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Por supuesto… ¿Por qué lo dices Setsu?-

-¿Cómo por qué? Estas temblando Ni-san-

-No… No te preocupes… No es nada…-

-Umm… ¿Ni-san?-

-¿Si Setsu?-

-¿Podrías dar la vuelta?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por… Por qué?-

-¡Ni-san!- Gritó Setsu mientras soltaba a su hermano y se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Cain todavía de espaldas a ella.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Primero no paras de temblar y me dices que no es nada… ¡Luego te pido que gires y no lo haces! ¡Y para colmo me das de respuesta una pregunta! ¡Te exijo que me digas lo que te pasa ahora y no se te ocurra mentirme!- Setsu estaba completamente enfadada.

-Sólo tengo un poco de frío por la ducha… Eso es todo- Contestó él hundiendo más su rostro entre las sábanas –_Si claro… El frío… ¡Qué diablos! No puedo decirle que estoy temblando… ¡Pero de los nervios!-_

-Ni-san…- Ella parecía más calmada.

-Dime Setsu…- Contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces déjame entibiarte con el calor de mi cuerpo…-

Ren sintió que se erizaba por completo y como su temperatura corporal aumentaba abruptamente.

-No hace falta- Replicó él secamente.

-Ni-san… ¿Es qué acaso estás arrepentido de haberme pedido que durmiera contigo?-

Ren no necesitó mirarla a la cara para saber que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ver la mirada triste de Setsu le partió el corazón en dos.

-No… Claro que quiero compartir la cama contigo Setsu… No digas esas cosas…-

-¿Entonces por qué te quedas de espaldas a mí? Es tan frío y poco acogedor de esa manera… Yo… Yo… - Setsu rompió en llanto.

Cain le pasó una mano por su mejilla derecha tratando de sosegarla.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?-

-Yo… Yo quisiera que el brazo de Ni-san… Sea mi almohada…- Contestó ella con los colores haciendo acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

Ren la miró totalmente atónito, sin decir una palabra. Luego echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Kyoko, ella llevaba la misma camisola negra de la noche anterior aunque no pudo apreciar sus panties que estaban tapadas por las sábanas.

Alarmado por la jugosa vista que le ofrecía la traslúcida prenda, Ren se obligó a levantar la vista y mirarla a la cara.

Ella salió de la cama y caminó en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué haces Setsu?-

-Espérame aquí- Contestó secamente.

Unos segundos después su hermana volvió con una toalla en las manos.

-Con esto estarás bien Ni-san. Te ayudaré a secarte el sudor que tienes en la frente- Dijo con una sonrisa gentil.

-Gracias Setsu-

-No tienes porqué agradecer. Amo cuidar de ti-

Cuando Setsu terminó con lo que estaba haciendo colocó la toalla en la mesita de noche, apagó la luz y luego llevó sus brazos al cuello de Cain.

-Ni-san, eres tan cálido- Ella colocó su cabeza en la clavícula de su hermano.

-Estoy seguro de que eres la única persona en el mundo que piensa eso de mí-

-Eso es porque el resto de las personas son estúpidas y no saben la clase de hombre que eres en realidad. De cualquier modo me alegro de que así sea-

-¿Te alegras?-

-Sí, porque así soy la única que conoce a Ni-san. Yo te amo Ni-san, por eso no quiero compartirte por nadie- A pesar de estar apagada la lámpara de la habitación, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas, era suficiente para que Ren pudiera apreciar el encantador puchero que ella hizo.

-¿No crees qué ese pensamiento es un poco egoísta Setsu?- Preguntó Cain en un tono burlón.

-Pues sí, lo es. Pero no me importa. Tú eres mío Ni-san, de nadie más-

-¿Si?-

-No me interesa lo que tú digas Ni-san. Tú nunca podrás escapar de mí-

Cain rió fuertemente –No es como si quiera escapar de ti, todo lo contrario Setsu. De cualquier manera pienso que es un poco injusto-

-¿Injusto? ¿Por qué?-

-Para ser justo tú tendrías que ser mía también-

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que no soy tuya Ni-san?-

-Pues no lo sé. Sólo lo supuse-

-Entonces supusiste mal Ni-san. Yo soy tuya-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Cain parecía algo incrédulo ante la magnitud de la charla.

-Ni-san, yo nunca te mentiría. Tú eres mi persona más importante- Respondió ella y le besó la mejilla izquierda a su hermano, luego en la derecha y por último le dicó un fugaz beso en la nariz –Te amo Ni-san-

-Y yo a ti Setsu- Ren le sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes Ni-san y cuando eres así de cariñoso conmigo. ¿Sabes? Me alegro de dormir hoy contigo. Realmente mi cama es algo fría-

-Puedes dormir conmigo ésta noche y todas las que quieras- Por primera vez en toda la noche Ren se permitió bajar los brazos hasta la cintura de Setsu y abrazarla.

Ella bostezó ligeramente.

-Creo que será mejor que nos durmamos ahora- Dijo él.

-Estoy de acuerdo-

A la mañana siguiente Ren se despertó y fue directamente al baño. Mientras orinaba se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de afrontar la situación de la noche anterior. No estaba seguro de si había sido la ducha de agua fría o el cansancio acumulado durante el día pero había caído rendido ante el sueño.

-_Estoy empezando a creer que fue una idea estúpida de mi parte pedirle a ella que durmiera conmigo. Soy un verdadero idiota. Quiero disfrutar con ella, pero esto se me salió de las manos._

_Es cierto que ayer logré salir ileso de toda la situación, pero no estoy seguro que la próxima vez tenga la misma suerte. _

_Tomé una decisión demasiado apresurada sin deliberar el asunto_

Luego de terminar con sus necesidades, tomó una ducha ligera. Por último se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a la habitación. Se encontró con Setsu sentada en la cama con los ojos somnolientos.

-Ni-san ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Son las cinco y media de la mañana…-

-No tenía sueño y pensé que darme una ducha sería una buena idea-

-Espero que no sea otra de tus duchas heladas- Dijo en tono burlón.

-No te preocupes. De seguro encontraré a otra que quiera entibiar mi cuerpo- Contestó Cain con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Qué has dicho? Quiero creer que sólo estás bromeando conmigo- Dijo Setsu enfurecida. Pero él sólo la ignoró.

Cain se quitó la bata y comenzó a vestirse.

Ante aquella imagen ella tragó duro, sintió un escalofrío y se le puso la piel de gallina. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Se quedó completamente tiesa mientras admiraba ese espléndido paisaje.

Con minucioso detalle, ella observó los anchos hombros, la magnífica curvatura de la espalda. Bajó la vista y reparó en los ajustados bóxers negros que enmarcaban el abundante trasero de su hermano. Luego se fijó en las torneadas piernas.

Ren se estaba poniendo los pantalones de cuero negro, cuando habló a su hermana mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

-Setsu, creo que iré a dar una vuel…- Ren la miró asombrado. Pues ella tenía los ojos fijos en él y el rostro completamente rojo, como si estuviera en shock.

Ren quiso presenciar hasta que punto Kyoko estaba envuelta en su personaje. Para su sorpresa y tranquilidad no había escuchado ningún grito o comentario de protesta, por lo que dedujo que ella estaba completamente en modo Setsu. Pero cuando dio la vuelta y la miró ya no estaba tan seguro de que así fuera.

-_Una chica tan desinhibida y desvergonzada como Setsu no estaría de este modo. Probablemente me estaría sonriendo pícaramente mientras se lleva un dedo a la boca. Pero ésta actitud tan… Tan… Rígida… Es como si estuviera tiesa de la sorpresa… Tal vez… Tal vez Kyoko…_- Ren sonrió de costado. Pero rápidamente se le borró de los labios –_No, mi dulce Kyoko nunca tendría una reacción tan tranquila… Si realmente fuera ella ya estaría gritando por toda la habitación profiriendo lo pervertido que soy…_-

Ren se acercó hasta Kyoko y le movió la mano delante de sus ojos –Tierra llamando a Setsu…- Dijo entre risitas.

Setsu saltó en la cama y lo miró nerviosa a los ojos. Parecía una ardilla asustada.

-¿Q… qu… qu… ee… su… su… sucede…?-

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas -¿Qué sucede? Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Setsu, estabas totalmente fuera de este mundo hasta hace unos momentos-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Ni-san?- Ella ya no estaba nerviosa pero si confundida.

-Sí, estabas muy concentrada mirando… me…- Él estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no estallar de risa de nuevo- ¿Acaso te resulto tan interesante como para observarme detenidamente?-

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Yo no te estaba mirando del modo en que tú dices-

-Ah… Entonces reconoces que me estabas mirando- Ren se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación y ya no lo escondía. La sonrisa maliciosa no se borraba de sus labios.

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. No te estaba mirando…-

-Oh… ¿De verdad?-

-¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho que no! Además, ¿por qué te miraría?

-Por favor Setsu, me estabas comiendo con la mirada. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, ¿para qué ocultarlo?-

Setsu se incorporó de un brinco y se encaminaba al baño.

-¿Adónde crees que vas jovencita?- Ella pudo percibir el tono risueño en su voz.

-A tomar una ducha- Enojada, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Ren reía para sus adentros. Realmente le divertía la situación, pero de lo que no estaba muy seguro todavía era de quién había estado frente a él.

-_Algo dentro de mí, me dice que no era la pequeña Heel la que me estaba devorando con los ojos… Había demasiado nerviosismo en su actitud. Setsu es mucho más segura de sí misma y por ningún motivo se hubiera ruborizado ante tal situación… Tal vez Kyoko...-_Sonrió luminosamente, mientras una brecha de esperanza se abría en su corazón, pero rápidamente se esfumó -_¿Kyoko? Mi dulce Kyoko no haría una cosa como esa. Debo dejar de crearme falsas ilusiones… Si realmente ella hubiera estado fuera del personaje de Setsu, habría salido corriendo a toda velocidad ante tal desfachatez de mi parte-_ Pensó afligido. De pronto recordó la vez que ella lo ayudó a practicar el guión de Dark Moon –_Maldición, ¿por qué tengo que recordar aquella ocasión en que me comporté como un imbécil? Fue una metida de pata importante aquella vez- _De repente una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él, su mirada se oscureció como la de un demonio –_Pero si Kyoko hubiera aceptado, habría sido yo quién le diera su primer beso y no ese bastardo ¡Hijo de puta malnacido! De no haber sido por mi imagen bien podría haberle partido la cara… ¡Maldito seas Sho Fuwa! ¡Y maldita sea mi imagen!-_ Ren respiró profundamente para evitar ponerse violento –_Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, la actitud de esa chica fue muy parecida a la de aquella vez en mi apartamento… Bueno, no del todo… Había algo en su mirada… ¿Deseo tal vez?-_ Ren analizó otra vez sus pensamientos y se enfureció consigo mismo –_¡Basta ya! Me estoy poniendo estúpido de nuevo, sacando conclusiones absurdas. Creo que lo mejor será ir al balcón a fumarme un cigarrillo y tranquilizarme de una buena vez-_

Kyoko por su parte estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del baño. Todavía perpleja por la situación que había vivido hacía sólo un momento.

-_¡Ah! ¡Cielos! Mi corazón todavía sigue latiendo muy rápido… ¡Aún no puedo creer que tuve una actitud tan desvergonzada! Me expuse de una manera terrible, él se dio cuenta de todo. Pero es que sin siquiera darme cuenta mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo… ¡Diablos! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y dejarme llevar sin medir las consecuencias? Si tan sólo hubiera sido una mirada ocasional mientras él todavía estaba de espaldas… ¡Argh! ¡Tan sólo una ojeada rápida hubiera servido para hacer a mi muñeco de Tsuruga-san más real! ¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en ésta pervertida? Ésta ocasión fue incluso peor que el incidente en la ducha… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora para mirarlo de nuevo a la cara? Ni siquiera pude actuar de la manera correcta… Setsu nunca se apabullaría por algo así…-_Creo que lo mejor será tomar un baño e intentar tranquilizarme, no puedo actuar correctamente en este estado. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es Kyoko! Debes ser fuerte y salir adelante. Si te mantienes bajo la piel de Setsu, no será tan difícil afrontar de nuevo a Cain. ¡No debes desanimarte!- Se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo, pero no pudo evitar taparse la cara con las manos al sentir cómo le ardía el rostro y hasta las orejas.

Mientras tanto, en el balcón, Ren también sentía que le ardía, pero no precisamente la cara, sino su intrépida entrepierna que no paraba de darle problemas. Ahora estaba decidido a no dejarse llevar y ejercer un poco de autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Respiró el helado aire de esa mañana de invierno, tratando de que el frío le colara hasta los huesos y lo alejara de sus cálidos deseos. Miró hacía la habitación.

-_Ella aún no ha salido- _Pensó y luego miró la hora. Eran ya las seis de la mañana pero aún estaba oscuro –_Qué extraño, aún no ha salido…- _A pesar de estar sumamente preocupado por la demora y el comportamiento de Kyoko, Ren había decidido que lo mejor sería tomarse su tiempo para mantener la calma. Entonces, decidió prender otro cigarrillo –_Aún con todas sus delicias esto no deja __de ser una tortura. __Siento como si estuviera encadenado y muerto de hambre, y ante mis ojos se mostrara un exquisito festín mientras una risa maliciosa llena mis oídos._

_¡Ese tipo es el mismísimo demonio! Maldito seas, presidente… Realmente debe estar divirtiéndose a lo grande con todo esto… Hasta puedo imaginar su burlona sonrisa- _Ren suspiró profundo –_Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si ese sujeto no tuviera intenciones de fastidiarme- _

Ren escuchó el ruido de una puerta que se abría.

-Has vuelto- Dijo indiferentemente, no quería provocarla con burlas y echar todo a perder –Ya pensaba que demorabas demasiado y hasta me sentí preocupado por momentos-

Pero ella no contestó a la pregunta, sólo se limitó a buscar entre su ropa. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, le dio a Cain una mirada perturbadoramente seductora y una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa. Entonces, se irguió y sin decir una sola palabra se quitó la bata.

Ren quedó estupefacto, ella estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. La miraba perplejo mientras la recorría de arriba abajo.

-¿Sucede algo Ni-san?- Preguntó finalmente con fingida inocencia.

Pero Ren no podía articular una sola palabra, sólo lograba emitir algunos extraños sonidos.

-Luces algo aturdido… ¿Tanto impacto te produce verme desnuda? ¿Acaso te resulto tan interesante como para observarme detenidamente?-

La última pregunta resonó en la mente de él como un trueno, fue justamente en ese preciso momento cuando advirtió que ella estaba jugando con él. No tenía dudas de que Setsu estaba tomando venganza montando un espectáculo semejante y usando las mismas palabras que él había empleado.

-Ni-san… Contéstame ¿acaso te resulto tan interesante como para observarme detenidamente?- Setsu se ladea de un lado a otro mientras reía juguetonamente.

-¿Interesante? Pues sí, me atrevería a decir que eres toda una obra de arte- Cain le sonrió desplegando toda su sensualidad y picardía.

Setsu lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba de él. Ella quería la revancha por lo que había pasado. Quería que su hermano padeciera la misma vergüenza que había sufrido ella a causa de sus bromas.

-_Yo tan sólo había planeado un jueguito inofensivo-_ Pero cuando vio el rostro de Cain ya no se sentía tan segura de lo que había hecho. No era sólo su sonrisa lo que la alarmaba, también había algo en sus ojos que le decía que se había metido en terreno peligroso.

Aunque Kyoko conocía muy bien esa mirada. La seguridad y la comodidad que ella mostraba empezaron a desaparecer a medida que su personaje la abandonaba. En un intento desesperado por no hacer el ridículo, Kyoko giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

A toda velocidad buscó su conjunto de ropa interior que consistencia en unas panties y sostén negros y se los puso enseguida.

Aquella acción repentina tomó por sorpresa a Cain.

-Setsu… ¿Qué sucede?- Al no obtener respuesta de ella, él insistió -¿Setsu? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el apuro? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestó?-

La preocupación era tan palpable en la voz de Cain, que ella tuvo que elaborar una excusa aceleradamente.

-No, nada de lo que me dijiste me molestó Ni-san. Todo lo contrario, ha sido muy halagador lo que me has dicho. Es sólo que tengo frío, además si no me visto rápido me resfriaré, ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo…- Antes de que ella pudiera advertirlo, Ren se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de su hermana –Pero si tienes frío, entonces yo te daré calor… Setsu- Le dijo al oído con una voz sumamente ronca y seductora.

-Ni… Ni-san…-

-¿Si Setsu?- Su voz era melosa.

-Estás helado-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Te he dicho que estás helado, Ni-san-

-Oh… Claro… Lo siento Setsu, olvidé que estuve un rato en el balcón fumando y tomé algo de frío supongo…-

Ese comentario al azar lanzó las dificultades actorales a un lado provocando que la pequeña Heel retomara el control.

Setsu giró lentamente y miró a Cain con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estuviste fumando en el balcón?- Habló con exagerada serenidad, remarcando muy bien sus palabras. Para Ren fue muy claro que ella estaba a un paso de estallar en cólera, aunque no entendía cual era la razón de ese repentino enojo.

-Sí, eso dije-

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable contigo mismo? ¡Ya te he dicho que no eres un niño Ni-san! ¡Ya no sé en qué idioma hablarte para que me entiendas y me hagas caso! ¡Primero te rehúsas a comer llegando hasta el extremo de poner excusas estúpidas que sólo una jovencita diría, luego tienes la "brillante" idea de bañarte con agua helada en pleno invierno, y por último y como si fuera poco, sales a fumar con el estómago vacío! ¡Eso sin mencionar que saliste a fumar al balcón un día tan frío como hoy!- Profirió Setsu.

-Setsu, es demasiado temprano para tus sermones…- Cain parecía malhumorado.

Ella suspiró profundamente y luego miró a su hermano con una expresión triste y preocupada a la vez

-Ni-san… ¿Acaso tanto te desprecias a ti mismo? No entiendo esa manía tuya de no cuidarte y despreocuparte por tu salud. Es muy peligroso que actúes así-

-Setsu, me parece que estás exagerando demasiado… Cambia esa cara que lo que hecho no es tan grave. Es más, soy yo el que no entiende esa manía tuya de sermonearme por cada tontería irresponsable de mi parte-

-Entonces reconoces que eres un irresponsable- Dijo Setsu apretando los dientes molesta por la actitud despreocupada de su hermano al admitir que no actuaba como correspondía –Y lo dices así, tan tranquilamente-

-Ya basta Setsu, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena- Cain suspiró abatido.

-¡No me intentes convencer que hago una historia de algo insignificante porque sé que no es así Ni-san! ¡Tú no eres un grano de arena! ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que me preocupas y lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?-

-¿Dices qué yo no confío en ti? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto Ni-san! ¡No quieras cambiar de tema!-

-Yo no quiero cambiar de tema, pero es evidente que no sé hacía adonde apunta tu pregunta. Ve al grano de una vez Setsu- Replicó Cain cortante.

-Pues si así lo quieres, así será. Pienso que actúas de manera tan despectiva contra ti mismo porque hay algo por lo que te sientes culpable. Aún cuando eres cariñoso conmigo siento como si no pudieras disfrutar por completo, como si algo te preocupara… ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió aquel día en la locación?-

Ren miró perplejo, él había olvidado por completo aquel incidente y también no había venido a su memoria su monstruoso pasado. Estaba tan absorto en la vida que compartía con la chica que amaba que había dejado de lado aquellos demonios de su antigua vida.

Kyoko ocupaba todo su corazón y su mente por completo, sólo no se permitía pensar en ella cuando interpretaba a BJ.

Setsu se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente –Puedes confiar en mí, Ni-san. Dime que es lo que te preocupa-

A él se le erizó la piel al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella y no pudo evitar envolver sus propios brazos en la cintura desnuda de Kyoko.

-_Se siente tan bien…- _Pensó –Eres tan dulce y tierna… Setsu-

-Ni-san… ¿No me lo dirás?-

-Perdóname pero ya te he dicho que no puedo contarte lo que sucedió aquella vez en la locación… Pero…-

-¿Pero?- Insistió ella.

-Pero puedo afirmarte que mi comportamiento en este último tiempo no guarda relación con el día del accidente- Ren apoyó su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana.

-Dijiste que no puedes hablar sobre lo que sucedió en la locación… Entonces puedes confiarme lo que te ocurre ahora…-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?- Setsu levantó el rostro del pecho de Cain y miró a su hermano. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y exhibía uno de sus típicos pucheros.

Él suspiró cansado –Setsu… Por favor, dejemos esto para otro momento, ¿sí?-

Ella se separó de su abrazo -¿Tan grave es qué no me lo quieres contar?-

-No es que no quiero, no puedo- Corrigió Ren.

-Sí puedes- Replicó ella con firmeza.

-Te aseguro que no- Refutó Cain.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Propuso Setsu.

-¿Por qué no desistes?-

-¡Eres imposible! ¡No es justo!- Vociferó ella.

-Cálmate Setsu-

-¡No quiero! ¡Estoy harta de que no confíes en mí!-

-Cálmate- Volvió a decir Ren, pero fue imposible. Ella estaba envuelta en cólera.

-¡No pienso poner fin a esta discusión hasta que no me vengas con la verdad, Ni-san!-

-Muy bien- Contestó el secamente. Luego abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Veinte minutos más tarde habían pasado desde que Cain la había dejado sola en el cuarto del hotel. En un principio ella se había rehusado de salir tras él pensado que su hermano volvería enseguida, pero no fue así.

-Mmm… Ni-san aún no vuelve…- Setsu caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación impacientemente -¡Ah! ¡Todo es mi culpa! Si no hubiera insistido tanto él no se hubiera enojado conmigo de esa manera…- Ella se paró frente al espejo del dormitorio-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡No deberías haber enojado a Ni-san de esa forma!- Se decía a sí misma –No esperaré un segundo más. Esto ya es demasiado, iré ahora mismo a buscar a Ni-san y me disculparé con él. Pero primero debo terminar de vestirme…- Caminó hasta el armario y buscó entre su ropa –_Oh… Es cierto, aún no he usado ninguno de los tops que me ha regalado Ni-san… Qué descortés de mi parte… Mmm… Creo que usaré este_-

Ella observó cómo le quedaba –Me gusta, Ni-san sí que tiene buen gusto. Pero hace un poco de frío, creo que también usaré la campera que me ofreció la musa mágica Jelly-sama-

Setsu se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de la habitación.

Ren estaba sentado en el banco de una plaza a unas cuadras del hotel. Estaba fumando mientras pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con Setsu. Se sentía culpable por no poder darle lo que le pedía. Más aún, ella le reclamaba confianza.

-_¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? No sé qué excusas poner… Y tampoco me atrevo a decirle la verdad… ¿Cómo le explico que mi extraño modo de actuar se debo a lo que siento por ella? Es imposible, sólo lograría asustarla y arruinar todo- _Ren hizo una mueca -_Ja, ella creyendo que mis problemas tienen algo que ver con lo que sucedió en la filmación de Dark Moon sin siquiera sospechar que todo tiene que ver con ella-_ Él enterró las manos en su cabello y suspiró profundamente –_No sé qué hacer… Esta situación se me está yendo de las manos. Adoro poder vivir con ella pero actúo sin pensar y tengo miedo de lastimarla. De seguro ya lo he hecho… Sólo recordar sus palabras, su rostro… Era evidente que se sentía herida porque piensa que yo no confío en ella. Desde el principio no me tuve mucha confianza. Pero es que… ¡Diablos! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo se puede tener autocontrol durmiendo en la misma habitación con la chica que amas? _

_Sin contar que fui yo quién la invitó a dormir conmigo en la misma cama… Esa fue una decisión estúpida y arriesgada… Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas… Es como si no tuviera más dominio de mis acciones cuando estoy cerca de ella, más aún bajo el camuflaje de Cain._

_Sabía que no iba a ser difícil interpretar este personaje porque tenía que recurrir a muchos aspectos de mi vieja personalidad… Pero esto es demasiado. Casi no tengo poder sobre mí mismo._

_Además, he olvidado algo demasiado importante en mi vida. Desde que Setsuka Heel fue incorporada he alejado de mi memoria lo que sucedió con Rick. Y yo juré que no olvidaría lo que pasó aquel día. Lo prometí, lo prometí por él y sin embargo… _

_Ya es demasiado tarde para quitarla del medio y aunque no fuera así, no sería capaz de decirle que no la necesito… Además fue ella la única capaz de rescatarme de aquella pesadilla… La necesito, la amo y quiero sentirla cerca de mí… Pero yo tengo una promesa qu…- _

Una dulce voz interrumpido los pensamientos de Ren.

-Ni-san, al fin te encontré… Me tenías preocupada…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? No debiste salir del hotel, es demasiado peligroso que una chica de tu edad ande sola en la calle a estas horas de la mañana-

-Estaba preocupada por ti, saliste tan de re…-

-Yo soy un adulto y sé cuidarme solo, no me pasará nada. Pero en cambio tú eres una jovencita y aventurarte a hacer algo como esto es un riesgo innecesario e imprudente de tu parte-

-Yo también sé cuidarme sola. ¿No lo ves? Estoy aquí sana y salva-

-¿Acaso viniste hasta aquí sólo para continuar discutiendo? Yo en tu lugar no me hubiera tomado semejante molestia, hoy es un día frío. Y si bien es cierto que estás intacta, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, pienso que no deberías tentar a tu suerte-

-No te busqué para pelear… Vine hasta aquí para pedirte perdón. Sé que me comporté de una manera muy grosera y quisiera que me perdones, Ni-san… Yo… Yo… No era mi intención molestarte… Tan sólo esperaba que pudieras confiar en mí y así poder estar más cerca de ti…-

-Tú estás cerca Setsu, muy cerca de mí- Replicó Cain dulcemente.

-No… Tú no lo entiendes Ni-san… Lo que quiero decir es…- Setsu se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Setsu, ven aquí- Propuso Cain suavemente.

Ella se acercó hasta el banco y luego se sentó junto a él. Ren la tomó de un brazo y la arrimó hacia su pecho.

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué me pides perdón a mí, Ni-san?-

-Porque me fui de esa manera, porque te dejé sola en el hotel y porque mientras tú estabas preocupándote por mí, yo estaba aquí fumando-

-No tienes que pedirme perdón. Fue mi culpa que te hayas ido del hotel. Yo te molesté y te hice enojar. Perdón, por favor perdóname-

-Ya te habías disculpado, ¿no es así? No hay necesidad que te disculpes de nuevo entonces-

-Ni-san… Te prometo que no insistiré más para que me cuentes que te sucede… Pero por favor no te enojes más de esa manera, ¿sí?-

-Setsu… Por favor no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir…-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Significa que no hay nada que pueda aplacar tu curiosidad- Cain largó una carcajada.

-Qué cruel eres Ni-san. Por supuesto que me podré contener. Ya lo verás-

-No tengo ninguna duda- Dijo divertido.

De pronto ambos sintieron un extraño ruido.

-Creo que alguien está hambriento… Y no soy yo…- Ren le mostró una sonrisa burlona.

Setsu quería que la tragara la tierra de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Pues es tu culpa- Aseguró ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí porque si tú te hubieras quedado, yo habría preparado el desayuno-

-Haber Setsu… Decídete-

-¿Eh?-

-Hace sólo unos segundos aseguraste que era tú culpa que haya dejado la habitación… Entonces… ¿De quién es la culpa de que no hayas desayunado?-

-¿Usando mis palabras en mi contra?-

Cain rió –No pequeña, tú te has hundido sola. Yo sólo me estoy defendiendo-

-Creo que he descubierto algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nunca podré ser abogada-

Cain lanzó una carcajada –Qué suerte que eres buena actriz entonces-

-¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo ella con una risita en los labios.

-Setsu… Creo que es mejor que volvamos al hotel y comamos algo-

-¿Comamos? Por favor, no digas cosas que no podrás cumplir…- Rió pícaramente.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Vamos Cain, hasta un pajarito come más que tú-

-Espera, no me insultes-

-¿Por qué lo tomas como una ofensa?-

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? La respuesta es obvia-

-¿En serio? Perdóname por no ser tan inteligente como tú-

-No quise decir eso, al contrario pienso que eres muy inteligente-

-Gracias. Pero sigo sin ver lo obvio-

-Pues me comparas con esos bichos debiluchos buenos para nada-

-¡No puedo creer lo estoy escuchando! ¡Lo que dices es horrible! Los pajaritos son animalitos adorables y hermosos. No tienes derecho a hablar de ellos así- Contestó ella muy molesta.

-Haber si entiendo… Si me comparas con un pajarito, ¿eso quiere decir que me consideras adorable y hermoso?-

-Creo haber dicho que hasta un pajarito come más que tú. No que comieras como un pajarito y mucho menos que te parecieras a uno-

-Cabe la posibilidad de que te hayas equivocado-

-Mmm… - Setsu puso cara pensativa –No, no me he equivocado-

-Me has dado una puñalada en el corazón Setsu. Creo que no sobreviviré- Dijo en tono herido mientras ponía una mano en el pecho.

-Oh, no lo creo. Eres un hombre fuerte-

-Eso es algo, pero no es lo mismo que ser adorable y hermoso. ¡Malditos sean los pájaros!-

-Acéptalo Ni-san, no eres hermoso… Eres un ángel caído del cielo- Setsu tomó un brazo de su hermano y frotó su cara en él.

Ren giró su rostro a un lado para que ella no viera su leve sonrojo –Creo que sólo intentas dejarme contento-

-¿No crees en mi palabra?- Setsu le mostró un puchero triste.

-En momentos así no estoy seguro-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que te has estado burlando de mí por un largo rato-

-Ahora no estoy bromeando Ni-san- Contestó ella en tono serio.

-Pues para empezar no me parezco en nada a un ángel…-

-No opino lo mismo-

-Permíteme decirte que discrepo contigo. Para mí, tú eres un ángel-

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso estás loco Ni-san? Yo no soy un ángel ni mucho menos-

-Te subestimas demasiado-

-Y tú me sobrestimas demasiado Ni-san-

-Sigo sin coincidir contigo. Eres tú quién me estima exageradamente. En cambio, yo estoy seguro de estar en lo cierto respecto a ti. Eres un ángel Setsu- Ren paró de caminar y obligó a Setsu a detenerse también. Luego la miró a los ojos –Eres un ángel de verdad. Cuando estoy contigo todos mis demonios desaparecen-

-Ni-san…- Setsu tenía los ojos brillosos y la voz entrecortada. Lo abrazó con fuerza –Eso que dices es tan hermoso Ni-san. Yo también quiero que sepas, y por favor créeme, que cuando estoy contigo me siento segura y mis miedos se evaporan. Te necesito Ni-san-

Ren sonrió –Te creo-

-En el hotel-

-Como ayer me dijiste que no te sentías muy bien, hoy he preparado algo liviano para ti Ni-san-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Un caldo de verduras- Contestó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su hermano en la cama.

-Suena bien-

Ella sirvió una cucharada de sopa y se la ofreció a su hermano.

-¿Qué tal está Ni-san?-

-Deliciosa, como todas las comidas que tú preparas Setsu. Tienes una mano increíble para la cocina-

-Estás exagerando de nuevo Ni-san-

-Pruébala y verás que tengo razón-

Setsu acercó la boca hasta la cuchara y tomó la sopa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas Setsu?-

-Está buena-

-¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo Ren mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca pero sin querer una gota se le escapó chorreándose por su barbilla.

-Oh Ni-san, tienes un poco de sopa en tu cara- Setsu lanzó una pequeña risita.

-¿Dónde?-

-Aquí- Ella le pasó un dedo y luego, con mucha gracia y sensualidad se lo llevó a la boca. Setsu sonrió divertida mientras que Ren parecía no encontrar límites para la sorpresa que le generaba el comportamiento desinhibido de la pequeña Heel.

-¿Qué tal están esas verduras?- Preguntó tratando de olvidarse del placer que le provocaban los perversos jueguitos de Setsu.

-Están buenas y el arroz también-

-¿Me convidas un poco?-

-¿De veras quieres? ¿No te dolerá luego la barriga?-

-No lo creo. Hablas como si las verduras y el arroz me pudieran provocar algún malestar-

-Pues viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa puedo esperar-

-¿Así?-

-Sí, honestamente creo que tienes un estómago increíblemente sensible-

-Créeme que conozco mi cuerpo y sé que no me dará daño un poco de tu deliciosa comida-

Ella tomó un pequeño trozo de zanahoria y se lo ofreció.

-Ni-san ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? Tus grabaciones están programadas hasta las tres de la tarde y luego tendremos el resto del día para nosotros dos-

-Lo sé. Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo libre e ir a algún sitio hoy en la noche-

-No más cines con películas de terror por favor-

-Entonces podríamos ir a algún parque de diversiones con una casa embrujada o un tren fantasma-

-¡Ni-san! He dicho que no quiero eso…- Setsu mostró un puchero.

-No, permíteme que te corrija. Has dicho que no querías más cines con películas de terror- Replicó Cain en tono burlón.

-Da igual, no quiero eso. No me gusta el terror porque me asusta mucho-

Ren lanzó una risita –Me he dado cuenta de ello-

-Ni-san, llévame a algún lugar divertido-

-¿Qué más divertido que una casa embrujada o un tren fantasma?-

-¡Ni-san!- Setsu comenzó a mostrarse fastidiada.

-Era sólo una broma, no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho. Está bien, creo que ya sé adónde te llevaré-

-¿Adonde Ni-san?- Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Olvídalo, no te lo diré-

-¿Por qué no?- Setsu parecía triste.

-Porque será una sorpresa-

-¡¿De veras Ni-san? ¡Adoro las sorpresas!- Dijo y llevó sus brazos al cuello de Ren -¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-

-Después soy yo quién exagero…- Comentó en tono sarcástico.

-Para mí es así, Ni-san- Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

-En el set de filmación-

-¿Cómo has concluido tu trabajo?-

-Perfectamente, señor- Contestó BJ en tono seco.

-Excelente- Daishi tenía apoyado un codo en el apoya brazos de su fornido sillón. Sonrió satisfecho -¿Sabes? Me alegro que te hayas desecho de la ramera de mi ex esposa- Él se levantó y se dirigió a una mesa cerca del escritorio.

Daishi depositó unos cubitos de hielo en dos vasos y luego sirvió whisky en ellos.

-¡Ah! Adoro el whisky escocés, es el mejor y también sé cuál es el mejor compañero para una bebida así de bacana- Sacó dos cigarros de una pequeña caja y ofreció uno a BJ –Como te decía. Estoy muy feliz que hayas borrado de este mundo a esa zorra. Odio admitir eso, pero la muy puta me puso los cuernos durante años- Tomó una pitada de su cigarro –Bueno, no es como si yo no la hubiera engañado, pero eso no importa. Ella era mi propiedad y se atrevió a traicionarme. Y eso, mi querido BJ sólo se paga con sangre-

-Estoy de acuerdo, señor- Afirmó BJ.

-Aún recuerdo las noches en que ella se negaba a follar conmigo. Como un iluso creí que ella era muy inocente- Daishi rió amargamente –Y hasta me privé de hacer las cochinadas más salvajes porque la creía "especial"- Sorbió un trago de su bebida –Sí, ella era especial, especialmente puta- Dijo con repugnancia.

BJ lo miró con su rostro inexpresivo, sin decir una palabra.

-¡Corte! ¡Fenomenal! ¡Estupendo! Ni una sola retoma hasta el momento. Si seguimos a este ritmo tal vez podamos terminar con las filmaciones antes de lo estipulado-

Cain se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigía a Setsu cuando el director le habló.

-Heel-san me gustaría hablar un momento con usted en mi oficina-

-Claro- Contestó secamente Cain.

-Sígame por favor-

Setsu se disponía a seguir a su hermano, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, preciosa?- Dijo una voz muy ronca y seductora.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces imbécil?- Preguntó enfurecida.

-Pero que boca tan sucia tienes chiquita… Creo que deberías lavártela con jabón o con… Mi saliva- Koga lanzó una risita maliciosa y acercó su boca a la de Setsu.

**Bueno antes de irme quisiera decir algunas cositas…**

**Konekoai: **Entiendo perfectamente cuando me decís que no tarde en actualizar… De verdad que no tomé a mal tus palabras ni tampoco te encontré exigente. Comprendo lo que querés decir y de hecho me alegro porque eso significa que te gusta mi historia y estás interesada en seguirla :D Créeme cuando te digo que me encantaría subirla a término pero por desgracia mi imaginación a veces me traiciona y se estanca… Por ahí tengo ideas para futuros capítulos, pero no los capítulos de enganche… Los que conecta la historia me cuestan bastante…

Pero te prometo a vos, y a todos mis lectores que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por tratar de cumplir a tiempo.

De nuevo, mil disculpas a todos y gracias por leerme.

**Kariramos:** Así que sos de Córdoba che… Bueno, yo soy de Entre Ríos… Estamos un poquito lejos… jajaja

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos y espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo. Ya saben, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, llamado de atención, etc. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan de mi fic pueden preguntármelo. Como les digo siempre, no me importan si las críticas son positivas o negativas. Para mí son todas constructivas. Así que siéntanse libres de opinar :D**

**Me despido… Besitos muaa! muaa! Y abrazos de oso para todos. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo el sexto capítulo de mi fic.**

**Bueno, antes que nada quisiera disculparme por la EXTREMADAMENTE prolongada demora. Realmente lo siento mucho, de verdad.**

**Por otra parte me gustaría agradecer a Adashi-san, Sakuraliz23, Kariramos, Bellchan, BeBu y Konekoai, mari3304, Waaleej, G-Dragon-sama, kamaca112, Bbm-chii, Minue, Julis y Sake22 por sus reviews. **

**También a Adashi-san, Amira-hime, Angiichan, Bbm-chii, BeBu, DarkLightMoon , I am waiting for you, jds629, kamaca112, Laumokodi, Mimiru-chin, Minue, Rencoud, Rikana Tokai, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, Sakuraliz23, shia1624, Viridiana, Waaleej, G-Dragon-sama por agregarme a sus alertas. **

**A las chicas que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas Angiichan, ann arabani, Bbm-chii, Coona, neko-koneko-kuroneko, otaku21, riosaku89, Sake22, sakuraliz23 y Waaleej y las chicas me que agregaron a sus autores favoritos Bbm-chii, G-Dragon-sama, neko-koneko-kuroneko, Sake22 y Waaleej.**

**A TODAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. **

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece. Es propiedad absoluta de Nakamura Yoshiki.**

* * *

Antes de que Koga pudiera darle un beso, Setsu corrió la cara y buscó soltarse.

-Suéltame ya, imbécil. Prefiero morir antes que darte un beso a ti- Gritó enfurecida Setsu.

-Vamos preciosa, no seas tan arisca. Acércate y dame un beso-

-¡¿Eres sordo o idiota? ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!-

Koga comenzó a sentirse molesto. Aquella actitud agresiva no le gustaba nada, además el gran alboroto estaba llamando a un importante número de curiosos que se acercaban al estudio a ver lo que sucedía.

-Deja ya los berrinches. Yo no voy a tolerar los caprichitos de una pequeña mocosa como tú. Compórtate, para de gritar- Dijo Koga entre dientes con rabia contenida.

-¿Así que para ti yo soy una pequeña mocosa?- Preguntó Setsu en tono burlón y habló bien alto para asegurarse de ser escuchada –Entonces aléjate de mí y ve a buscarte una mujer de tu edad… ¡Viejo baboso!-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Koga perdiera el control de sí mismo, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo rechazara y mucho menos que le hablaran de esa manera.

Enfurecido tomó el brazo de Setsu con más fuerza.

-Escúchame bien, pequeña estúpida-

-Me estás lastimando- Dijo Setsu en tono cortante.

-Deja ya el espectáculo, que yo sé muy bien como son las chicas como tú. Puede que te hagas la difícil delante de tu hermano, pero sé muy bien que no eres más que una zorra-

-¿Quién diablos te crees para decirme eso? Yo no soy ninguna zorra- Replicó ella con fiereza – ¡Y ya te he dicho que me sueltes, me lastimas imbécil!-

Koga estuvo a punto de propinarle una bofetada con su mano libre cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por detrás.

-La señorita ha pedido que la sueltes- Alegó una voz muy fría y masculina.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Koga giró sobre sus talones –Hanazawa-san- Dijo perplejo.

Yudai Hanazawa era uno de los productores de la película y fiel amigo del director.

-Suéltala de una buena vez- Yudai agarró la mano del actor y de un tirón la retiró del brazo de Setsu –Quiero que sea la última vez que tratas a esta señorita o a cualquier otra mujer de esta manera. Esto es una total falta de respeto y yo no lo voy a tolerar de nuevo, ¿me has entendido?- A pesar de no haber levantado la voz, el tono que el productor empleó era más que suficiente para dar a entender que no toleraría una situación semejante otra vez.

-Sí, señor. Desde luego- Respondió Koga secamente. Sabía que no le convenía entablar una discusión con la mano derecha del director y poner en riesgo su puesto de trabajo. Ya había tenido demasiados problemas luego de la pelea con Cain.

-Mejor así. No querrás poner en la cuerda floja tu lugar en la película, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Yudai en tono burlón.

Koga tragó duro, pues sus suposiciones habían sido acertadas.

-Claro que no, señor-

-Mantente respetuoso y amable y todo irá bien- Yudai le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y luego se dirigió a Setsu –Ven, quisiera hablar contigo… Si quieres, por supuesto- Le sonrió amablemente.

-Está bien- Contestó Setsu con indiferencia.

Ella lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta del estudio de grabación, Setsu rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?- Dijo de malos modos –Si acepté venir contigo fue porque me libraste de ese adefesio pero te equivocas si piensas que tengo un interés por ti. A mí sólo me interesa Ni-san- Setsu giró sobre sus talones para volver al estudio cuando sintió de repente una mano que le sujetaba la muñeca -¿Tú también?- Sus ojos ardían de furia.

-No… No es lo que piensas… Yo no quiero hacerte nada- Yudai se aclaró la voz –Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, pero no aquí… Por favor confía en mí- Le habló entre nervioso y esperanzado.

-Déjame adivinar- Propuso ella con soberbia –Vas a decirme lo bonita que crees que soy y que quieres jugar conmigo, ¿verdad?-

Él se sonrojo fuertemente –No voy a negar que te considero bonita, muy bonita de hecho pero definitivamente nunca utilizaría el término jugar… Pero si me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas-

-Disfrazas muy bien tus palabras pervertido, pero a mí no me engañas. No iré a ningún motel contigo, yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela como tú o el idiota de Koga piensan-

-Oh no, me has malinterpretado… Por favor, yo nunca pensaría eso de ti. De veras, yo sólo quiero charlar en un lugar seguro-

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó burlonamente y luego abrió los ojos de manera exagerada como si ante ella se hubiera presentado una revelación -Ya entiendo, tienes miedo de mi hermano…- Setsu rió entre dientes -Verás, aún si me lograrás esconder, Ni-san nos encontraría. Y estaría tan furioso que te rompería la cara sin vacilar. Por supuesto que eso sólo sucedería en el mejor de los casos…- Sonrió a Yudai con malicia, él la miraba incrédulo –Verás… Es muy propio de mí mirar el lado positivo de la vida- Ella suspiró con fingida resignación –Pero no te preocupes… No será necesario que te enfrentes al puño de acero de mi hermano… - Setsu volvió a sonreír con diabólica malicia –Lo cierto es que siento algo de lástima por ti, por eso jamás iré contigo- Dijo y lanzó una enorme carcajada –Un debilucho como tú jamás podría soportar la furia salvaje de mi Ni-san-

Setsu volvió a reír mientras se disponía a regresar al set de filmación –_Ya me he divertido demasiado-_Pensó y de repente sintió una mano que le sujetaba violentamente un brazo -¿Qué demoni…?- Yudai le tapó la boca con su mano libre.

Setsu intentó librarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible, él era demasiado fuerte. Se maldijo a sí misma por la estupidez de haberlo seguido desde un primer momento. Por otro lado rogaba para que su hermano llegara a rescatarla. Forzó la cabeza hacia atrás con la esperanza de ver a Cain pero sólo pudo ver cuán lejos ya estaban del estudio de grabación. Entonces miró hacia adelante, el lugar estaba repleto de vehículos. Temblando cayó en la cuenta de lo que el hombre planeada.

-_¡Diablos! ¡Debo escapar ahora mismo de este psicópata!-_ Comenzó a sacudirse violentamente pero su forcejeo no alcanzó para vencer la fuerza del hombre.

Yudai se detuvo ante un carro de color gris oscuro, abrió la puerta del automóvil y lanzó a Kyoko dentro del asiento de pasajero. Con la rapidez de un relámpago se subió y salió del aparcamiento.

Ya estaban frente a un semáforo cuando él decidió romper el silencio –Lo siento mucho, sé que debes tomarme por un loco pero realmente no quiero hacerte daño. He aguardado durante mucho tiempo, la esperanza de conocerte. ¡Dios! Realmente no puedo creer que al fin haya llegado el momento-

Setsu lo miró ceñuda, a sus ojos el hombre era un verdadero desquiciado y además estaba tan o más nervioso que ella. Se humedeció los labios secos y luego comentó.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué es toda esa ridícula historia de que has esperado durante algún tiempo para conocerme?- Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila.

-No es necesario que actúes conmigo-

-¿Actuar? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, maldito lunático? ¡Déjame bajar inmediatamente!- Profirió entre el furia y la desesperación que la inundaban.

-Cálmate Kyoko-san, no es necesario que grites…-

Ella se quedó rígida durante unos instantes y luego frunció el entrecejo.

-_Cálmate Kyoko-chan, cálmate… Finge que no sabes de qué está hablando, míralo como si estuviera chiflado… Bah… Eso no sería tan complicado, éste sujeto difícilmente calificaría como cuerdo…- _¿Kyoko-san? ¿Quién es esa? ¿Tu novia tal vez?-

-Ohh… Realmente me sentiría muy honrado si tú fueras mi novia…- Yudai le sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas teñidas de rosado.

-¿Ehhhhh?-

-De veras Kyoko-san, no necesitas fingir conmigo. Yo sé todo-

* * *

**-** **En la oficina del director-**

-Me gusta mucho como está progresando la filmación de la película. Realmente Tsuruga-san me siento muy complacido con tu trabajo y eso es algo que quería decírtelo personalmente. Como he dicho hace un rato, si seguimos a este ritmo, terminaremos antes de lo estipulado-

-Déjeme decirle que yo también me siento muy complacido por todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora-

-Me alegra saber eso. Eres un gran profesional, Tsuruga-san. Si he de ser sincero, al principio tenía mis dudas respecto a ti para el papel. Después de todo eres conocido por ser "como la primavera, lleno de dulzura "(1). Pero has superado todas mis expectativas-

-Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagado-

-Por favor sigue así-

-Trabajaré muy duro. Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Así me gusta. Ojalá todos los actores fueran como tú. Es un placer trabajar contigo-

-El placer es mío. Es un honor poder trabajar con un director tan prestigioso como usted, Kyouhei-san-

-Eres muy amable. Bueno, no te robaré más tiempo. Eso es todo lo que tenía para decirte-

-Entonces, con su permiso. Me retiro-

-Ve tranquilo-

Ren salió de la oficina esperando ver a su hermana. Pero para su desagradable sorpresa, ella no encontraba allí.

-_¿A dónde estará? ¿Acaso habrá ido al baño? ¡Diablos!-_

Caminó a través del largo y ancho pasillo hasta llegar al estudio, pero no había nadie allí. Algo molesto, emprendió marcha hacia el baño cuando escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Ella no está aquí-

Haciendo caso omiso, siguió caminando.

-Le he dicho que ella no está aquí- Insistió la voz femenina –Se ha ido con Hanazawa-san- Pero Ren continuó sin hacer caso –Le estoy hablando a usted, Heel-san. Su hermana se ha marchado- Paró en seco y al girar sobre sus talones la reconoció. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que era una de las maquilladoras.

-¿Qué estupidez acabas de decir?- Preguntó enojado.

-No es ninguna estupidez. Le estoy hablando en serio. Su hermana se ha ido de… Paseo…- Dijo Miyu, asegurándose de hacer mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

Sonrió soberbio –Hay dos opciones. O eres es una loca o una idiota. Pues mi hermana nunca se iría con otra persona que no sea yo. Ella me sigue a todos lados, es como mi sombra-

Miyu sintió que un escalofrío de miedo le recorría la espalda. Pero se armó de valor y le contestó.

-Pues, su sombra le ha abandonado porque lo que le digo es verdad. Hanazawa-san y ella se han marchado de aquí hace un buen rato-

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?-

-Si no me cree, puede preguntarle a cualquier persona del staff. Ella se fue con él, luego de que la defendiera de Koga-san-

Ren sintió que le hervía la sangre, cuando escuchó ese nombre.

-Hanazawa-san le pidió que lo acompañara y ella lo siguió- Continuó la maquilladora.

Miyu miró el rostro furioso de Cain –_Este hombre es un manojo de celos-_ Rió para sus adentros -_Mi plan está funcionando a la perfección-_ Pensó triunfante, muy a pesar de su miedo –Sé que esto le puede resultar un poco indecoroso pero… Ya que se ha deshecho de esa "cosa", ¿no le gustaría pasar un rato conmigo?- Dijo con gesto que esperaba fuera seductor.

-¿Y por qué querría yo perder mi tiempo con una inmunda como tú? No eres más que una cualquiera-

Antes de que Miyu pudiera siquiera analizar lo que estaba a punto de decir, gritó ofendida -¡Aquí la única cualquiera es tu hermana! ¡Esa maldita perra malnacida!- Hubiera seguido, de no ser porque una fuerte bofetada la volvió a la realidad.

Horrorizada lo miró a los ojos y al ver la ira en ellos, salió corriendo como quien teme por su vida.

Ren caminó hacia la entrada, pero tampoco encontró a su hermana en ese lugar. Enfurecido, comenzó a golpear las paredes con sus puños. Se sentía furioso, pero no sabía con quién descargar su ira.

-_¿Por qué diablos se ha marchado con ese tipo, en lugar de estar esperándome? ¡No hay motivos suficientes para que se fuera con ese bastardo! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Sólo yo debo proteger a Kyoko!- _

Golpeó contra una pared hasta que le sangraron los nudillos.

Abatido, se dejo caer en el suelo.

Se sentía tan impotente de no poder estar cada vez que ella lo necesitaba.

-_Soy tan inútil- _Pensó para sí mismo.

Estaba enojado con ese sujeto, que no sabía quién diablos era. También lo estaba con ella, pero fundamentalmente con él mismo.

Ese sentimiento no era desconocido para él. Ya los había experimentado antes, como aquella vez en Karuizawa.

Odiaba sentirse así, tan… Inservible.

-_¿Dónde diablos estará? ¿Quién mierda es ese tipo? ¡Maldición!- _Decidió prender un cigarrillo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

* * *

**-En el carro-**

-_¡Diablos! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿En verdad me ha reconocido?- _No sé qué clase de lunático eres, pero por favor deja de delirar- Replicó en tono nervioso.

Yudai rió y luego dijo –Es realmente admirable tu capacidad de actuación, hasta el punto de convencerte a ti misma que eres tu personaje. Si yo no supiera que eres Kyoko-san, nunca hubiera sospechado que eras tú. Me dejas sorprendido-

-No entiendo-

Yudai chasqueó los dedos frente a ella.

-¿Ya está? ¿Ha vuelto Kyoko-san?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Cómo me has reconocido?- Murmuró ella tristemente.

-Mmm… Pues, al principio fue un poco difícil pero luego me di cuenta que eras tú por tu voz. De otra forma me hubiera sido imposible. Tu personaje y tu look son completamente diferentes a tu forma de ser- Concluyó alegremente.

-Ya veo- Contestó ella sin entusiasmo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Kyoko-san? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?-

-Sí, claro. Desde luego, ¿qué necesitas?-

-Su silencio-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Yudai perplejo.

-Por favor no le diga a nadie que me ha reconocido. Por favor, se lo ruego. Haré cualquier cosa. Lo que usted me pida… Puedo cocinar, planchar, lavar su ropa… Cualquier cosa pero por favor no le diga a nadie quién soy- Suplicó Kyoko.

Yudai se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Se… Señor… Por favor no se ría. Hablo en serio, muy en serio-

Él se secó los ojos con los dedos.

-Que gracioso, me haces llorar de risa-

-Realmente señor, no veo lo divertido en este asunto- Replicó con firmeza.

-Bueno, esto explica todo-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Creo que debería presentarme. Mucho gusto, soy Yudai Hanazawa, productor cinematográfico-

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Productor?-

-Sí, yo soy uno de los productores de la película. De hecho, fue mi idea poner a un actor x para el personaje de BJ y así atraer más la atención de la prensa. También fui yo quien sugirió a Ren Tsuruga para el papel-

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Fue usted?-

-Sí. Recuerdo que Kyouheino estaba muy seguro porque decía que Tsuruga-san era una persona demasiado amable para un papel tan frío. Pero le dije que el verdadero talento de un actor radica en su versatilidad. Y Tsuruga-san posee esa cualidad, ¿verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyoko estaba totalmente perpleja, pero luego logró reponerse y respondió alegremente.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, Hanazawa-san. Tsuruga-san es un profesional de primera y su actuación como BJ es realmente asombrosa.

Pero con respecto a usted, no puedo salir de mi asombro. No puedo creer que sea uno de los productores de la película y que además haya sido idea suya la creación de Cain Heel-

-En realidad yo sólo propuse a un actor x pero el nombre y el carácter del personaje estuvo a cargo de Lory Takarada. Bueno, fue él quien creó también a Setsuka Heel-

-Entiendo… De cualquier manera, fue una idea muy original-

-Gracias. Pero Kyoko-san, no te preocupes. Soy la persona menos interesada en que la verdadera identidad de los hermanos Heel salga a la luz, a fin de cuentas me gustaría que mi plan diera sus frutos-

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad no sabía quién era usted. Lo siento, por favor perdóneme-

Yudai rió suavemente-No es nada. En realidad es mi culpa por no haberme presentado correctamente en un principio. Por cierto, Kyoko-san… No necesitas ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres, de hecho preferiría que así fuera…-

-Perdón… Yudai-san-

-¿Por qué te disculpas de nuevo?-

-Es que lo traté de una manera muy irrespetuosa y hasta lo llamé lunático-

-En realidad soy yo quien te debe pedir disculpas. Perdón por no explicarte quien era y por haberte obligado a entrar en el carro de esa manera. Perdóname por favor-

-Eso no es cierto, toda es culpa mía. Usted no se hubiera comportado así, si yo no hubiera dudado de usted, Yudai-san- Dijo Kyoko, visiblemente arrepentida.

-Kyoko-san, ya basta. No quiero escucharte pedirme disculpas de nuevo. La culpa fue mía, lo asumo. Estoy completamente convencido ello. Me comporté como un chiflado al arrastrarte hasta mi coche sin darte ningún tipo de explicación. Fue muy grosero de mi parte. Perdón-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. No debes cargar con el peso cuando no tienes la culpa. Por otra parte, me alegra saber que eres una chica que cuida de su propia seguridad al no acceder amablemente a subir al carro de un extraño. Sé que es un descaro de mi parte decirte esto cuando fui yo quién te invitó a seguirme, pero en realidad no estaba en mis cabales cuando actué de esa manera hace un rato.

No es común en mí comportarme así, pero ésta es una ocasión especial-

-¿Ocasión especial?-

-Así es. Y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Verás Kyoko-san, soy tu fan-

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, Kyoko-san?-

Kyoko bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que es mi fan- Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tenía el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kyoko-san. Tú ya eres famosa-

-¿Famosa? ¿Yo? Oh no… Para nada-

-¿Acaso me estás tratando de mentiroso?- Dijo él en un tono enojado.

-Oh no, por favor Yudai-san. Yo nunca creería eso de usted. Lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóneme-

Él lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

-Kyoko-san, yo sólo estaba bromeando. No estoy enojado contigo-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-¿Sabes? No deberías subestimarte de esa manera. Es cierto que no hace mucho tiempo que estás en el medio, pero ya has interpretado papeles de peso y tu nombre ya vende-

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Además nunca nadie me ha reconocido en la calle y es la primera vez que alguien me dice que es mi fan-

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó perplejo.

-Sí. Es cierto que he firmado algunos autógrafos en el estudio de Dark Moon, pero no fue porque me reconocieran como Kyoko sino porque me veían vestida como Mio. Recuerdo que me decían "Mio-san, Mio-san por favor fírmeme un autógrafo"-

-Oh, ya veo… Pero no tienes que afligirte por algo como eso. Es común que a los actores los recuerden por su el nombre de su personaje y no por su nombre artístico-

-Va mucho más allá de eso, Yudai-san. Si estoy en mi modo común, la gente no me reconoce-

-¿Modo común? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Soy una chica ordinaria que no sobresale del montón. A eso me refiero y creo que esa es la razón por la cual la gente no logra distinguirme entre la multitud-

-¿Tú? ¿Una más del montón?-

-Por favor, Yudai-san. No actúe como si no lo supiera-

-De verdad no sé de que hablas-

-Es muy considerado de su parte no decírmelo, pero la realidad es que soy una chica mediocre y ordinaria y por eso la gente no me reconoce en la calle. Nadie que tengo un poco de sentido común sería capaz de creer que soy una de las actrices del drama más popular del año-

-Considérame un loco si quieres, pero me resulta imposible verlo de esa manera. Para mí eres una chica extraordinaria, Kyoko-san-

-Es que usted no entiende-

-No, Kyoko-san. Eres tú la que no entiende. Te menosprecias demasiado y eso no está bien. Debes empezar a ver cuánto vales-

Ella lo miró asombrada.

-No pongas esa cara. Realmente hablo muy en serio. Admiro muchísimo tu trabajo porque eres una actriz fenomenal, con un talento único-

Kyoko sintió que sus mejillas ardían y corrió el rostro a un lado.

-Oh… Es usted muy amable, Yudai-san-

-No soy amable, sólo digo la verdad-

-Gra… Gracias- Respondió tímidamente.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Kyoko-san?-

-Es… Espere un momento Yudai-san, ¿no… no le parece que hace demasiado tiempo que estamos dando vueltas? O sea, quiero decir… Disculpe usted- Tragó saliva- Quiero decir, Ni-san debe estar preocupado por mí. Me fui sin decirle nada y me debe estar buscando-

-Oh, es verdad. No te preocupes, llamaré a Kyouhei y todo estará bien-

-Disculpe, Yudai-san. Pero creo que mencionó ese nombre antes, ¿quién es Kyouhei?-

-El director de la película- Dijo con una sonrisa –Sucede que somos amigos desde hace muchos años y por eso nos tenemos mucha confianza. Estoy seguro de que él le explicará todo a Tsuruga-san, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir, Kyoko-san?-

-Este… Agradezco mucho su invitación, pero… Me gustaría volver al estudio-

-Entiendo…- Fue como si en un segundo la sonrisa se hubiera borrado de su rostro.

-Por favor, no me malinterprete… Usted es muy agradable y amable… Es sólo que le hice una promesa a otra persona-

-Bueno, en ese caso no tienes opción- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa de comprensión –Debes cumplir con tus promesas-

-Sí, así es. Gracias por entenderlo Yudai-san-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Te llevaré de regreso enseguida-

* * *

**-En el aparcamiento-**

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Hanazawa con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Yudai-san, muchas gracias por el paseo. Lo disfruté mucho- Esbozó una sonrisa –Con su permiso, me retiro-

- Esper…- Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

Estaba a punto de bajarse del coche y abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero y también para preguntarle por otra cita. Pero ella no le dio tiempo. Salió corriendo despavorida a toda velocidad.

-_¡Maldición! Ni-san debe estar buscándome por todas partes. De seguro debe estar muy enfadado conmigo- _

Faltaban sólo unos cuantos metros para la entrada. Cuando paró para tomar un poco de aire y entrar en su personaje.

Lo encontró sentado, con la espalda recostada contra la pared. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y había un mar de colillas en el suelo.

De no haber sido por su rostro de los mil demonios, cualquiera habría jurado que su postura era calmada.

-Ni-san…-

Ren levantó la vista con serenidad y clavó sus endemoniados ojos en ella.

-¿Se puede saber dónde carajos estabas?- Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó hasta ella –Te busqué pero no te encontré. Te llamé al celular pero no me contestaste. Hace bastante tiempo que he intentado localizarte. ¿No crees que me debes una explicación?-

-Lo siento mucho, Ni-san. No fue mi intención preocuparte. Por favor, perdóname-

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Es una larga historia, Ni-san. Te la contaré en el camino-

-Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora- Dijo elevando el tono de su voz.

-Pero Ni-san, por favor…-

-No te moverás de aquí hasta que no me expliques que sucedió-

-Es una historia larga de explicar, ya te lo dije… Por favor, déjame explicarte luego-

-No, ahora-

-Pero Ni-san, tú y yo íbamos a salir. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me prometiste que me darías una sorpresa-

-¿Realmente piensas que con esta clase de comportamiento mereces salir? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué clase de idiota me estás tomando? ¡Te esperé como un imbécil durante horas! ¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¡No sabía dónde buscarte y en compañía de quién estabas! ¡Claro que me debes una explicación! ¡Y me la darás ahora, no después!-

-Ni-san, por favor. Cálmate, ¿sí?-

-¡No me calmo un carajo! ¡Exijo que me digas ahora con quién estabas! ¡Dímelo!-

-Es… Esta… ¡Estaba con un amigo!-

-¡Ja! Con un amigo, ¿eh?- Cain se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la tomó fuertemente de sus muñecas -¿Y desde cuando se supone que tienes amigos tú?-

Setsu desvió la mirada –Me lastimas, Ni-san-

-¡Respóndeme!-

-¡Ni-san por favor! ¡Me estás lastimando!- Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ren reaccionó y en un acto reflejo la soltó.

-Lo… lo… sien…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Setsu salió corriendo –Setsu, ¡Setsu espera!- Y corrió tras ella -_¡Diablos! Sí que es rápida…-_

Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando el ajetreo de la calle y el gentío, la hicieron perder de vista -_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios no cerré mi bocota? _– Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había hablado de más y ese era el resultado -_¿Cómo haré para remediar esto?_- Se preguntó a sí mismo. No tenía la menor idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que debía encontrarla enseguida.

Kyoko corrió hasta quedar sin fuerzas, sólo entonces miró hacia atrás pero no vio a su hermano. Temblando, se acercó a un banco y se sentó. Antes de que pudiera caer en la cuenta, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión en su rostro? ¿Por qué se puso tan violento conmigo?-_

Miró sus muñecas marcadas y un helado escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-_Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de él. Sé que Tsuruga-san estaba actuando, que en realidad era Cain. Pero fue demasiado para mí. No pude soportarlo- _

Echó un vistazo alrededor y notó que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Peor aún, empezó a sentir frío pese a haber estado corriendo tan sólo unos minutos antes.

-_El viento sopla muy fuerte hoy y para colmo esta ropa no parece ser de mucha ayuda… ¡maldita sea la ropa de cuero!-_ Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo –_Estoy asustada, perdida y desabrigada ¿qué rayos se supone que haré? Además no traigo dinero conmigo… ¡Kyoko idiota! ¡Eres realmente una idiota!- _

Respiró hondo y con determinación se levantó del banco en donde se había sentado. En ese momento había una sola cosa que podía hacer: preguntar a las personas que pasaban, donde se encontraba y así encontrar el camino de regreso al hotel.

* * *

**-En el hotel-**

Con temor, Kyoko entró en la habitación del hotel. Inspeccionó rápido el lugar, pero para su sorpresa él no estaba ahí. Sólo entonces suspiró con alivio.

-_Qué extraño. Creí que luego de lo que pasó vendría para aquí directamente. Sólo espero que cuando regrese no esté tan enojado conmigo-_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la reacción que había tenido su hermano hacía sólo unas horas.

Miró el reloj, marcaba las siete y media -_¡Diablos! ¿Tan tarde es?- _Se tiró en la cama exhausta –Estoy tan cansada. Caminé durante horas ¡y con estos tacos del demonio! ¡Argh! Es cierto que estaba lejos, pero no me hubiera llevado tanto tiempo si la gente a la que intentaba preguntarle no hubiera salido despavorida ante mi presencia. Bueno, a excepción de ese viejo pervertido que aseguró indicarme el camino de regreso al hotel, si aceptaba tomar un café con él ¡Argh! ¡Viejo cretino!-

Giró y hundió su cabeza en la almohada –_Creo que lo mejor será darme una ducha de agua caliente-_ Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se quitó las fastidiosas botas. Luego se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con llave, aunque sabía que se encontraba sola.

Se miró al espejo y se preocupó del mal aspecto que tenía su cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Aún con el desgano que la tenía poseída, decidió que lo mejor era hacer algo por cambiar ese rostro miserable. Dejó la peluca a un lado, se desvistió y entró en la ducha.

La agradable sensación del agua caliente la relajó y se sintió un poco mejor.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, tomó una bata y se desenredó el cabello. Estaba a punto de vestirse cuando recordó -_¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé traer conmigo ropa limpia! No, ni loca me pondré esa ropa toda sudada- _Decidió que lo mejor sería salir a la habitación y buscar prendas limpias, después de todo él no había llegado aún.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos –Así que estabas aquí- Dijo una ronca voz masculina. Él levantó la vista y al verla pareció sorprenderse.

Kyoko retrocedió dos pasos de un sólo brinco -_¡Diablos! ¡Me dio un susto de muerte! ¡¿Acaso quiere matarme?- _

-Estuve buscándote por toda la ciudad y no exagero-

-Yo… yo… lo… lo… sien…- Temblando, ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando Ren la tomó por una de sus muñecas. Esto asustó aún más a Kyoko.

-Espera. Por favor espera. Escucha lo que tengo que decirte- Tenía una expresión triste y preocupada en su rostro que no calmó en lo absoluto a Kyoko. Por el contrario, ella parecía estar a punto de llorar. Entonces se dio cuenta –lo siento…- Contestó mientras aflojaba su agarre pero no la soltó. Con suavidad la arrastró hasta tenerla justo frente a él –Lo siento. Sé que estás asustada por la manera en que me comporté hoy contigo- No la miraba a los ojos, tenía la vista fija en las muñecas de ella –Yo… Yo…- Ren respiraba pesado –No fue mi intención hacerte daño- Dijo finalmente –lo siento mucho- Tenía los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera reteniendo las ganas de llorar y podía verse el arrepentimiento en ellos.

-Yo… Yo… Estaba muy asustada… De ti…-

Ren sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar esas palabras –Lo sé- Fue lo único que se limitó a responder.

-Sé que estabas muy preocupado por mí pero…- Ella rompió en llanto –Tú… ¿por… por… por qué actuaste así?- Se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre –Tú… Tú…- Kyoko era incapaz de contener sus sollozos y cada lágrima de ella, era una puñalada en el corazón de Ren.

Con delicadeza llevó la muñeca de ella hasta su boca y la besó. Este gesto tomó por sorpresa a Kyoko.

-¿Qué… qué haces?-

-¿No es obvio? Quiero curar tus heridas- Y siguió dando cálidos y húmedos besos en la muñeca amoratada -¿mejor?- Preguntó con una dulce mirada.

Kyoko asintió. Entonces Ren tomó la otra muñeca e hizo exactamente lo mismo -¿de verdad estás mejor? Tus ojos no dejan de llorar-

-¡Ni-san!- Ella llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Por favor, ya no llores…- Dijo apenado.

-Lo siento es… es que…-

Ren llevó una mano a la cabeza de ella y le acarició tiernamente el cabello. Sólo entonces Kyoko cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la peluca.

-_¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!-_ Desesperada se despegó de Ren con brusquedad.

-¿Qué sucede Setsu?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Na… Nada…-

-Mmm…-

-jajaja- Rió nerviosa –Verás… Si no me visto rápido cazaré un resfriado ¿no te parece Ni-san?-

-Creo que tienes razón. Entonces apúrate y cámbiate. Cuando estés lista saldremos-

-¿Saldremos? ¿A dónde Ni-san?-

-¿Recuerdas que te prometí que te llevaría a un sitio?-

-¡¿Ehhh? ¿Hablas en serio Ni-san?- Ella no podía ocultar su alegría.

-Claro que sí- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Kyoko eligió apresuradamente su ropa y se encerró en el baño. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista para salir.

-_Vaya… Parece que está realmente contenta con esto de la salida…- _Pensó Ren divertido.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

-Sí, pero antes…- Kyoko vio como él se inclinó a levantar una bolsa de papel que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un obsequio-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste, es un regalo. Espero que te guste-

Ella tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Dentro había un gabán de cuero negro con tachas de metal y alfileres de gancho.

-Tienes prohibido negarte. No quiero escuchar excusas como "es demasiado costoso y tú nunca gastas en nada para ti Ni-san" ó "ya es suficiente con toda la ropa que me has comprado". Esta mañana cuando regresábamos del parque me di cuenta de que no ibas lo suficientemente abrigada. Por eso cuando estaba buscándote, sin querer me topé con una tienda que tenía este abrigo en la vidriera- Se acercó unos pasos hasta ella y con ojos de cachorro le dijo –Por favor, dime que lo aceptarás…-

-Yo… Este… Claro que lo aceptaré Ni-san. Muchas gracias, es hermoso-

-Sabía te que gustaría, tiene tu estilo-

Kyoko se puso su nuevo abrigo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en la calle cuando el viento les azotó en la cara.

Setsu se acercó hasta él y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Cain –Has tenido una brillante idea, Ni-san-

-¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo entre risas –Vamos, sígueme-

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a una zona que lucía un tanto peligrosa. Los edificios estaban bastante deteriorados, la iluminación de la calle no era muy buena y hasta las veredas estaban rotas.

-Ni-san… ¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó Setsu con un toque de temor en su voz.

-Confía en mí, sólo sígueme-

Después de unos minutos, Ren se detuvo.

-Llegamos- Él apuntó con el dedo, lo que parecía ser un hueco en el suelo. Pero al mirar detenidamente, ella distinguió unas escaleras.

-_¿Acaso será un subsuelo?-_

Cain bajó primero y luego le extendió sus manos –Ven, te ayudaré- Bajaron varios escalones hasta atravesar una maloliente cortina.

Setsu estaba realmente sorprendida por el lugar, aunque fingió indiferencia. El ambiente allí dentro, era extraño para ella. La luz era tenue y de color roja. Había pequeñas mesas redondas y sillones negros. Todos los que estaban ahí tenían vasos y botellas de alcohol en sus mesas. Las mujeres bailaban provocativamente con ropas tan o aún más escandalosas que las de Setsu, mientras los hombres reían animadamente.

-No prestes atención al lugar, sólo sígueme- Ella lo siguió todo el camino a través de aquel lugar hasta llegar cerca de una barra –Espérame un segundo aquí-

Ren habló con el hombre de la barra y sacó dinero de su billetera. Luego se acercó hasta Setsu.

-Vamos, es por aquí- Él le indicó una puerta que también tenía una cortina y a través de ella llegaron a un pasillo deplorable. Aunque la iluminación era peor que en la habitación anterior, ella pudo ver unas cinco puertas más.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un laberinto?- Comentó Setsu de mala manera.

-Cállate pendeja quejosa- Dijo Cain en tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó furiosa.

-Lo que has escuchado. Que te calles… Pendeja quejosa- Rió por lo bajo mientras atravesaba una de las puertas, de la que también colgaba una sucia cortina de color negro.

-¡Que no me digas pendeja!-

-Para con el griterío y entra de una vez…-

Ella obedeció.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó incrédula. En la habitación había una mesa verde y tenía seis orificios en los bordes. También divisó unos palos en una esquina.

Él sonrió de costado –Vamos a jugar billar-

-¡¿Ehhhhh?-

-No pongas esa cara, te enseñaré-

Ren introdujo una ficha por una pequeña ranura e hizo girar una pequeña manija. Por un orificio en uno de los extremos de la mesa, salieron unas bolas de colores.

-Ni-san, no entiendo nada- Dijo un poco triste. Mientras se quitaba el gabán de encima.

-Ten paciencia. Mira, toma ese triángulo de allá y tráemelo- Setsu se lo alcanzó –Bueno, ahora colocaré las bolas en este triángulo y las ordenas así, una rayada y luego una lisa. Después sacamos esto y listo-

-Que juego más aburrido-

Ren estalló en carcajadas –No seas tonta, ni siquiera empezamos-

-¿No?-

Él tomó uno de los palos –Observa bien- Le dijo y sacó primero –Toqué una bola rayada, así que tú serás de las lisas-

-¿Cómo? ¿Debo golpear a las lisas?-

-Exacto, con la ayuda de la bola blanca. Te enseñaré, elige un palo-

-¿Cualquiera?-

-El que gustes… Ahora debes colocar los dedos de esta forma. Exacto, así… Y luego te agachas un poco de esta forma, ¿lo ves?-

-¿Así está bien Ni-san?- Preguntó con un toque de ingenuidad en su voz.

-_¡Diablos! Qué posición más encantadora…-_

-¿Ni-san?-

-Oh… Lo… Lo siento… Mmm… Pues, no es del todo correcta-

-¿No?-

Ren se posicionó justo detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó en la posición correcta.

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, ella no pudo más que sonrojarse. Él estaba parado y ella agachada con su trasero apuntando a la entrepierna de Cain.

-_Maldición… Esto es el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo…- _Bueno, ahora debes aprender a manejar bien el palo- Ren pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella y tomó las pequeñas manos de Kyoko con las suyas y indicó como debía jugar- ¿lo ves?- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí… Sí, Ni-san…- Respondió algo nerviosa. Había entendido de qué se trataba el juego, pero tenerlo encima de ella de esa manera la perturbaba un poco.

-No estés tan tensa Setsu…-

-Je, je, je- Rió de manera tonta –Sí…- Justo estaban en eso cuando llegó un camarero. Traía consigo una bandeja plateada con una botella y dos vasos.

El sujeto depositó la bebida sobre una pequeña mesa maltrecha. Pero parecía ofrecer resistencia a retirarse, puesto que tenía los ojos fijos en Setsu.

A cara de perro y con un gesto de manos, Ren lo invitó a retirarse. Pero el tipo era muy pertinaz. Con los dientes crujiéndoles de rabia le dijo –Ey tú, inútil. ¿Es que no tienes trabajo que hacer?-

-Pues sí- Respondió con calma.

-Entonces piérdete- Replicó Cain, remarcando muy bien sus palabras. Tan endemoniada fue la expresión de su rostro que el camarero perdió toda su valentía y salió corriendo patéticamente, no sin antes enredarse con la cortina de la puerta y tirar al suelo la bandeja –Imbécil- Dijo de mal humor.

-¿Cerveza?- Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Así es... Tengo ganas de tomar un trago- Se acercó hasta la mesa y se sirvió un vaso lleno –Ahh… Que agradable, amo la cerveza-

-Sírveme un poco, quiero probar-

-En tus sueños pendeja-

Enfadada, Setsu le mostró un encantador puchero -¿Entonces por qué pediste dos vasos?-

-Yo no lo ordené, ha venido solo. Pero no pienses que sólo por eso te dejaré beber. Todavía eres una mocosa-

-¡Yo no soy ninguna pendeja, ni una mocosa! Ya soy una adulta y ese vaso es la prueba-

-Lo que dices no tiene el más mínimo sentido-

-Claro que lo tiene. Si ese sujeto de la barra hubiera pensado que soy una niña, no habría mandado otro vaso. ¿Quieres qué llame al camarero para preguntar?- Propuso desafiante.

-Tú sí que eres ingenua. A esos tipos no les importa si eres tierna colegiala o una vieja menopáusica, siempre y cuando reúnas las condiciones. Hasta el imbécil que vino hace un segundo se da cuenta de la edad que tienes-

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Realmente crees que ellos se dieron cuenta de mi verdadera edad? ¿Y a qué condiciones te refieres? No te entiendo, Ni-san-

-Setsu… Mi pequeña y tonta Setsu… Eres jodidamente sexy, a eso me refiero-

Ante semejante respuesta, ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y bajó la mirada.

-¿De… de verdad piensas eso de mí, Ni-san?-

-Pues sí- Fue su escueta respuesta. Luego tomó su vaso y bebió hasta dejarlo vacío. Ella por su parte, tapó con su mano la leve sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ahora me toca a mí jugar- Dijo Ren, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Sí…-

-¿Te sucede algo, Setsu?- Preguntó mientras tiraba.

-No, nada…-

-Mmm… Como digas…- Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza –Es tu turno- Ren encendió un cigarrillo.

-Déjame probar-

-No… Fumar y beber, son placeres que sólo pueden disfrutar los adultos-

-¿A sí? No me digas… Tú no eres un hombre de reglas, así que no me quieras hacer creer que fuiste un chico obediente y empezaste en esos vicios a los veinte…- (2)

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír… Yo no soy japonés-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-

-¿No me digas que no lo sabes?- Cain lanzó una carcajada –En otros países, está permitido fumar y beber a partir de los dieciocho-

_-¡¿Queeeee? ¡Debe estar bromeando conmigo, eso no puede ser cierto!-_ No puedes estar hablando en serio- Respondió con calma.

-Bueno, si no me crees puedes verificarlo en internet- Dijo en tono burlón.

-_¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡¿Cómo diablos una extranjera como Setsu no sabría eso? ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Kyoko idiota! ¡Volviste a meter la pata otra vez!-_Pensó.

-¿Te pasa algo Setsu?- Preguntó preocupado. Ella parecía estar hundida en un pozo.

La voz de Ren logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y la trajo de nuevo al mundo real –No… No es nada, Ni-san- Forzó una sonrisa.

-No es para tanto. Es sólo un juego. Aunque por haberle dado a la bola equivocada, me toca a mí tirar dos veces-

-_¡¿Ehhh? ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso me pasa por no prestar atención! Estaba tan distraída pensando en el error que había cometido que cometí otro más… ¡Demonios! No puedo desconcentrarme -_¿Sabes una cosa Ni-san? En realidad ya he probado el alcohol una vez…-

-No me digas…- Cain ya había encestado la primera bola y antes de iniciar su segundo tiro, se acercó hasta la mesa y se sirvió más de ese amargo líquido ambarino.

-Sí, una vez estaba en una fiesta y confundí el whisky con el té-

Ren estuvo a punto de escupir un sorbo de cerveza, de la risa –Ja, ja, ja ¿cuántos años tenías? Mira que confundir té con whisky…-

-Siete años…- Respondió avergonzada.

-¡¿Queeee?-

-Sí… Je, je, je pero como te dije, fue sólo una confusión-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Sho-chan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a la casita del té?- Preguntó entusiasmada. La señora Fuwa le había regalado un pequeño juego de tacitas para su cumpleaños y estaba enloquecida con la idea de estrenarlo junto a su príncipe azul.

-Está bien, pero espérame aquí y traeré el té-

-¿Eh? No, Sho-chan. No es necesario que traigas té. Sólo vamos a jugar-

-Vamos Kyoko-chan… No esas aguafiestas. Esos scones son de verdad, ¿no?-

Ella asintió –Los hice para ti-

-¿Pues entonces cuál es el chiste de comer comida de verdad pero no beber nada? ¡Vamos, será divertido!-

-Está bien, Sho-chan- Él había desaparecido a buscar el té, mientras ella se imaginaba que esa pequeña habitación era un lujoso palacio y que estaría a punto de merendar como una jovencita rica y refinada-

Unos minutos después, Shotaro volvió con la infusión. Él vertió el contenido en la pequeña tetera y le sirvió a Kyoko.

-¿No vas a tomar té, Sho-chan?-

-Probaré los scones primero- Respondió con picardía. Con total ingenuidad Kyoko comenzó a beber cuando sintió que le quemaba la garganta. Desesperada comenzó a escupir el líquido. Entonces Shotaro comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tu… Tu… Tu cara… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… No… No puedo soportarlo… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del flash back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-_¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Engendro del demonio! ¡Pagarás por eso y por cada cosa que me has hecho!- _Enfurecida por el recuerdo, Setsu emprendió paso hasta la mesita y se empinó la botella.

-¡Setsu! ¡Te he dicho que no!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había logrado beber unos cuantos tragos.

-Perdón, es que necesitaba algo fuerte- Dijo más calmada.

-Eres un peligro- Ren estaba a punto de quitarle la botella pero ella advirtió que lo él estaba a punto de hacer y corrió su brazo hacia atrás.

-Hagamos una apuesta Ni-san- Sugirió divertida –Si yo embocó la siguiente bola, tú me dejarás beber ¿qué te parece?-

-No hay trato-

-Pero Ni-san… Si tú ganas, podrás pedir lo que quieras…- Y puso especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Cain trató duro – ¿De verdad? Mira que tendrás que abstenerse a las consecuencias…- Comentó con picardía.

-Entonces no perderé- Rió traviesa.

-Eso está por verse- Ante los ojos de Ren, eso sería una victoria previsible y entonces ella tendría que pagar su apuesta.

Él no puso como, pero ella logró introducir la bola en el agujero.

-_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo diablos hizo? Hace tan sólo unos minutos no sabía cómo jugar y ahora… ¡No, esta chica no es normal!-_ Pensó aterrado.

-¿Sorprendido?- Setsu sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Bah! Suerte de principiante…-

-Lo que tú digas, viejo experimentado-

-¿A quién le dices viejo?- Cain tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

-Puesto que yo soy una "pendeja", tú eres un "viejo", Ni-san- Rió divertida –Venga, pásame la botella-

-Demasiado atrevimiento el tuyo, mocosa- Y de mala manera le alcanzó la cerveza.

-Gracias, Ni-san-

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Más despacio! No es bueno que bebas así, tan de golpe-

-Es tu turno, Ni-san-

-Setsu, como acertaste, tienes otro tiro más-

-¿En serio? Oh bueno, ¿qué quieres apostar esta vez, Ni-san?-

-Setsu…-

-Bueno, hagamos esto, Ni-san…- Dijo mientras agitaba el envase –Si vuelvo a embocar, pedirás otra ¿hecho?-

-Tú no estás en condiciones de pedir nada-

-Vamos Ni-san, no seas aguafiestas. Te diré una cosa, si no acierto, te daré un beso… En la boca…-

Ren sintió que se le congelaba el cuerpo – ¿_Realmente habré escuchado bien? ¿No estoy soñando verdad? ¿Es… es real?-_

-¿Y bien, Ni-san? ¿Qué decides?-

-Está bien-

Setsu sonrió –Empieza a aprontar la billetera- Dijo con mucha confianza en sí misma.

Él no dijo nada, sólo rió por lo bajo.

Ella se posicionó y con mucha concentración le pegó a la bola, ésta comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-_No entrará-_ Pensó Ren –_Le ha dado demasiado despacio- _Ve aprontando tus labios, chiquita…- El pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, la bola entró como por arte de magia.

-¿Decías?- Replicó ella con altanería.

-No… No… Esto no puede ser… Es imposible… En el modo en que le pegaste… No… Esto no tiene ninguna explicación…- Él estaba perplejo.

-Fue suerte de principiante, _tal vez…-_ Y rió divertida.

-Es que tú no entiendes… No puede ser… Realmen…- Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, Setsu lo interrumpió.

-Ni-san… ¿Tanto así querías mi beso?- Preguntó con picardía. Él la miró a los ojos, sorprendido ante esa pregunta y sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Él sonrió nervioso –No es eso, te estoy hablando del juego… Del juego, ¿entiendes?- Explicó, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Ella se acercó hasta Ren y le sonrió –Olvídate del juego, ahora sólo concéntrate en mí- Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de él y lo besó.

Ren estaba estupefacto. No tenía la menor idea de cuál había sido el motivo que la había llegado a hacer eso pero tampoco se detuvo a analizarlo demasiado.

Era su primer beso con ella. De repente se sintió liviano, como si estuviera flotando.

-_¡Dios! Esto es lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿De verdad no estoy soñando?- _Envuelto en el placer que le producía besar los húmedos y deliciosos labios de ella; la alzó y con delicadeza la acomodó en la mesa de billar.

-Ni-san…-

-_No… No me hables con esa voz tan tierna… No me mires con esos ojos tan dulces… Si sigues así, no podré resistirme. Te lo advierto. No sigas- _

-Ni-san… Bésame de nuevo- Y así fue como la razón de Ren, se fue inmediatamente a la basura.

Sin vacilar, le comió la boca de un beso.

* * *

**(1) Es una frase que figura en el manga. Ren estaba enojado porque Kyoko había participado en el video de Sho y no pudo ocultar su mal humor, pese a estar en una entrevista de trabajo. Fue justamente una de las personas que estaban con él, la que hizo ese comentario. Es en el capítulo 47.**

**(2) En Japón, la mayoría de edad se establece a partir de los veinte años. Así que está prohibido fumar y beber antes… **

**Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia ya saben, sólo tienen que hacérmela saber. Siéntanse libres de decirme lo que piensan. **

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todas y mil disculpas por la demora. Besitos de dulce de leche.**


End file.
